The Love Hina Heartbreak
by triviatrap1982
Summary: Everything is about to go down at the Hinata as Keitaro gets unfairly punished by Naru.  This time, everything will be swirling and whiling as things go from bad...to worse...to better.
1. Many unhappy returns Part 1

The Love Hina Heartbreak: Many (un)happy returns Part 1

By

triviatrap1982

I do not own Love Hina. It is owned by Ken Akamatsu

It definitely was a warm spring day in Tokyo...it was a clear day, with high clouds. However, there was one thing there that was ever present. The seemingly immortal Keitaro Urashima. It seems that these days he can do no right. Still, he was thinking about everything. He landed in a school yard of an elementary school. He picked himself up, and dusted off. He got stares from the children, but walked home anyhow. It took him about fifteen minutes, but he reached the safety of Haruka's teashop. There...she was there attending to her customers. She saw her nephew, and wasn't surprised. She also wasn't happy with the way things have been going.

"Keitaro, go to the back room," she ordered, "I'll talk to you later."

"Alright," he said quietly, "I have a lot to explain."

Haruka has been going through her own drama. She had quit smoking...which was good...but she had to still deal with Seta. He had been beyond pushy lately. She also questioned Sarah's behavior as of late. It has gotten worse, and not better. Either way, things have come to a head and Haruka wanted to know what was going on.

"Alright, you can explain to me exactly what is going on," she said with a huff.

"Well...she blasted me just for saying good morning to Shinobu," he explained.

"I...really am not amused..." Haruka said.

"Yeah...I'm actually questioning if I should be with her at all," Keitaro said.

"Maybe it's my fault," Haruka offered. "Maybe I shouldn't have pushed you into dating Naru."

"It's my fault for being so damned Naive," Keitaro said, when everything finally snapped.

"Listen, you can be an optimist...however, you have learned you have to use your discretion."

"Yeah...I ought to just stay here because I know how things will end."

"What are you going to do?"

"I am going to do some things _I should have _done in the first place," he then said.

He got up, dusted his gray khakis, then went back to the inn. There...he was met by a very pissed off Naru. She demanded to know where he was, why he was late...the usual. He ignored her, got his tool box, and went to work. In his mind, his work was more important than Naru's mad rantings. He went too the roof, to fix the human-sized hole where Naru last blasted him. Of course, he had zero help. He then hammered the wood very hard. He was getting out a lot of aggression against Naru. Motoko happened up there to see what the noise was about. She saw that he was frowning. He wasn't happy at all. She then did the math and got a sharp pain in her stomach. She just let it go, as she thought he was getting rid of perverted energy. After he finished his chores he was confronted by Naru, in his bedroom.

"Yes...what's your business here?" he asked flatly.

"I want to know where you were all day," she demanded.

"Unlike you...I have done my chores, and done my work," he shot back.

"W-what did you just say?" Naru asked surprised, angry, and shocked.

"I have had time to clear my head..." he then said bluntly.

He has thrown Naru in for a loop. The truth is, he had let his displeasure be known through the tone of his voice. It felt like now he had to do something. It was obscenely quiet at this point. Su was just taking a nap, so there were no lethal experiments he had to worry about. Sarah was with Seta, who _just now _forced her to go to school. She wasn't happy about it, but she couldn't resist. Kitsune...well...she was just dead drunk again. Mutsumi was asleep in her bedroom, and Shinobu finished her chores. Though, he got the feeling something wasn't quite right. Particularly when Motoko came to confront him for something he didn't do.

"You...vile pervert...prepare yourself," Motoko hissed.

"Oh, for the love of..." he grumbled.

"What are you complaining about?" she demanded.

"We go through the same thing every day," he said.

"You've made Shinobu..."

"I call bullshit," Keitaro said...finally asserting himself, "I have been working on the roof all day, and I've been here getting together a list of supplies for tomorrow."

"You have too many excuses," she hissed...about to raise her sword to him.

"I'm busy now," he said, "do you have business?"

"I do not," she said.

She left him to his job. She groaned out because...he actually started to talk back to her. She was also set off by the fact, that he didn't even attempt to make eye contact with her. Kitsune was listening in. She started to form an idea. She was going to set him up. She also was going to also take the money he had saved for his supplies. After all, he's exactly like the First National Bank. She also decided to start now. She went to Naru to plant the seeds of her lies...yet again.

"Hey, I know why he gave you the kiss-off," Kitsune said smiling.

"Why is that?" Naru asked a bit confused.

"He was thinking dirty thoughts about you, and Shinobu."

"That...fucking...jerk..." she hissed.

"He's in his bedroom now if you want to 'talk' to him," she smiled.

"I will wait until dinner," Naru grumbled.

"Oh well, I'll see to it that you sit next to him!"

"That, would be perfect."

When dinnertime came...Keitaro knew something was up. He saw that Su was unusually...quiet. Normally, she'd been bouncing off the walls. Trying to explode Keitaro, or just be a general brat. He also noticed that things just weren't quite right. Instead of going straight to the kitchen, he went outside for fresh air. However...he didn't recognize that a rather heavy, blunt trauma object hurled at his head. Though once it hit, he was knocked out. Haruka saw who did, since she was out there to check up on him. She was not impressed. She took his limp body to his bedroom, and tended to the rather nasty knot he only got from his head. Only when Keitaro woke up, is when he tried to tell her what happened.

"Save your energy," she said in a rather angry tone.

"I just want to know _where _that came from," he said, not knowing what exactly hit him.

"I know exactly where, when, and who it came from," she answered.

"I know it was a heavy cast-iron skillet..."

"That's Naru and Kitsune's handy work..." she said. "Get some rest."

"Please don't do anything dumb," he pleaded.

"I have reserved that right _long _ago," she said with a smile. "Honestly, I've had enough."

"W-what's caused this change?" he asked, a bit confused.

"Remember our little talk today?" she asked. "Well, I decided that today's the day I am going to attempt to change my attitude."

"I can't argue with that, but you said not to take it too far."

"You're right," she said, "Anyway, come with me to get some ice."

She took him down to the kitchen, slowly, to get an ice pack. From there, she returned to Keitaro's room to discover the money for his building supplies was missing. She had a good idea _who _did it. She then saw the resident trickster, scam artist, criminal and stopped her in her tracks. She was in _zero _mood to have any happy talk.

"Okay, let's see your pocketbook," Haruka pressed.

"W-why do you need to see...I only have a hundred yen," she tried to lie.

"Really, then you won't have anything to worry about," she hissed.

She reluctantly gave up the pocketbook. It was empty from the jump. There was all of the money for Keitaro's supplies. Haruka really wasn't amused. While it is true she isn't intimidating...she knew somebody who was. She decided that she was going to make that call. However, on Keitaro, she made clear.

"The First National Bank of Keitaro is hereby closed," she said. "Now...steal from him again...I'll call in Tokyo division."

"Y-you wouldn't do that would you?" she said very afraid.

"Yes...I would," she said plainly. "Now...if you want to help yourself...you'll start by paying back _everything _you've scammed off of him."

"That'd take forever!" she whined.

"Then figure something out," She said with fair warning.

"Man...this sucks," Kitsune said kicking at the floorboards.

What she didn't know was that she was going to be making a couple of phone calls. She wasn't going to allow Keitaro to be used as a door mat. She also knew that he had to do some of the work himself. She saw that he was on the first track. She also knew that change, for either of them, would not come overnight. Once she finished her phone call, she decided to check up on Keitaro...who was up.

"You can come stay at my place," she offered, "there's no reason why you have to not get a good night's rest."

"Thanks, but there are things to be done here," he said.

"True, but your sanity is at stake."

"Alright, I have the list of supplies ready," he said.

"I also recovered the money Kitsune took...and she'll pay back every dime she's scammed."

"Wow...you caught her..."

"Don't sound surprised, get extra clothing, and come on."

He got extra clothing and went to stay at Haruka's for the night. It was a nice change of pace. There, he would have an opportunity to talk to Haruka about everything that's happened. She had a bare idea of what went on. Though, her instincts proved correct once she got the details. She then looked to him and smiled.

"Don't worry, you're going to get extra help," She explained.

"I have a feeling you..." he started.

"I had little choice," she said. "Trust me, you don't need these unhappy returns."

He nodded and she was right. She allowed him to shower and get cleaned up. He then changed his clothing...well attempted to. Haruka just decided to get changed in front of him. He started to blush, but she just gave a slight smile. She understood...but she was still family nonetheless. She then got into a rather long white night shirt, and just unhooked her bra.

"We're family," she then said, "don't take this personally, but you get embarrassed to easily."

"I know," he then said, "after all the attacks..."

"Right, I remember," she then said. "I'm not an intimidating person, but I will try to make right."

He then remembered why he was in the mess he was in. Haruka did take responsibility for her actions. Though, he knew she wasn't going to change right away. It was a miracle she quit smoking for a few months. Keitaro knew tomorrow was going to be hell...and he was only going to be out of the inn for a few hours at a time. He also decided he'd better have a talk with Shinobu...for the sake of her sanity.


	2. Many unhappy returns Part 2

The Love Hina Heartbreak: Many (un)happy returns Part 2

By

triviatrap1982

I do not own Love Hina. It is owned by Ken Akamatsu

The very next morning...it wasn't so cheerful. Keitaro came in late, with the supplies needed to make the repairs. He got started on it right away. Naru was forced to clean the springs out herself. After all...he had enough on his plate to deal with her. She felt good in believing Kitsune and giving him hell. Su was bouncing from wall to wall again. She was looking for something to invent to make Keitaro explode. Though...she was in a playful mood (if by playful...that means wanting to inflict bodily injury). She then went to Shinobu who was finishing up sweeping. She saw Su who was plotting something.

"What are you doing?" Shinobu asked, unaware of what Su was planning.

"I'm planning a game," she said happily.

"Will Keitaro get hurt?" she asked bluntly.

"Maybe he will," she said leaving zero room to be rebuked.

"Okay...does he know what you're planning?"

"Maybe he does."

"Lunch is going to be done in a minute," she then said.

Naru heard that, and decided that she was going to _order _him to lunch. Though...the thing was, he was too busy fixing the hole in the floor that was ever present when Hina ran the place. This was a declaration that enough was enough. He also decided that he wasn't going to make things easy for Naru. After last night, he's lost all faith in her. Then again, being the optimist, he still had that _one _thread of hope. He heard her bound up the steps in an angry fashion. He's gotten quite good at listening out for her. He stood up, and he opened the door. She was quite surprised when he faced her down. Before she could say anything he slipped past her...not even touching her. This made her beyond upset. He instead had packed extra clothing, and a towel. He discovered that there were a _few _off-springs showers. He wasn't going to be smelling like he was in gym class. After he undressed, and took his glasses off, he cleaned up. He was thinking about _everything _that happened last night.

'Why me...what'd I ever do to _her_ besides being born a man?' He thought.

The water washed over his body...which got quite built from his Archaeological digs, and from doing heavy work at the inn. He still thought about everything that was going on. It felt like...time got slower, and slower. Once he finished he shower, he dried off thoroughly. He then got into a different set of clothing. It was only a T-shirt and jeans. Still, he decided that he was going to have to confront, Naru, Su, Kitsune, and Motoko eventually. Once he was down in the kitchen, Shinobu greeted him.

"Hey, have you eaten?" Shinobu asked very sweetly.

"Oh, sorry," he said, "I worked up an appetite"

"That's okay," she smiled, "I placed your lunch in the microwave."

"Thank you," he said, going to the fridge to get a tiny bottle of juice, "I'll check out the window leeks in your room after."

"Oh, it has been getting quite drafty in there."

"Then after that," he said, "I have to continue to fix the roof."

"Oh, I hope that won't be difficult," she then said.

"It won't be," he then returned finishing his lunch.

After he finished his lunch, he tossed the plastic carton in the recycling bin. He then went to Shinobu's room to look for the drafty spots. He noticed that it was coming from the windows. He realized that they'd need to be replaced. He sighed and wrote down the order. Otherwise, his chores continued. However...once he got down stairs, he saw that Su had put out Mecha-tama explosives. He sighed. He knew that she was planning to blew him up the entire time.

"Hey...wanna play?" Su asked...on the other side of the common area.

"No," he said bluntly, "I _have _to get to work."

"Aww, you're no fun!" Su then whined.

"Yeah, and you got to disable the Mecha-tamas...you know how Motoko gets..."

Su was fuming. She couldn't really get to him without risking any injury to herself. She had to give up this one. She cursed audibly as Keitaro hugged the wall and got to the roof. Once there, he saw Naru waiting for him. He decided then on, that enough was going to be enough. He was on his way up with the ladder, and she followed him.

"You know it _is _dangerous for you to be up here," he said.

"Why have you ignored me?" she demanded.

"Because, I actually _have _work to do," he then blasted.

"HA! You probably were getting perverted!"

"Seriously," he then said with a huff, "I have no time to think about that."

"What do you mean," she teased, "men think about it every thirty seconds."

"In my case, it's every zero seconds," he shot back.

"Whatever, I'm leaving!"

He shook his head. He knew that she was going to start in on him. He then realized that things were about to go down. He fixed the roof, with that on his mind. About three hours later...after patching and repairing the holes...he came down. He looked at his chore sheet, and decided to sweep down the porch. He didn't know that Haruka made _three _calls last night. The first one was to Kanako. She came as soon as she heard what had happened. He was very surprised...so much so his glasses slid down his face.

"Keitaro...Haruka called me yesterday," Kanako said very firmly.

"I didn't think you'd show up this quickly..." he said rather surprised

"I had to deal with grandma..._again._"

"Well...I can show you to your room..."

"Thank you," she said, "we need to talk in private anyway."

"That's right...we never got the chance," he answered somberly.

"Now, then...I will appreciate if _you _listen to what I have to say."

"I will...since taking a heavy cast-iron skillet to the head...I'm in no mood to cause trouble."

He then took her bags to the spare bedroom. He carefully set them down on the floor, then he opened the window, to let it air. He did this every day...and today was zero exception. The cross breeze made the room cooler. Keitaro then waited for her to sit down. He wasn't going to start anything I she wasn't willing too.

"You're rude," Kanako then said rather bluntly...and as subtly as a root canal, "you're supposed to offer your guest something."

"Oh, sorry," he said, "Shinobu has made a ton of food...and there's left overs if you'd like..."

"I will appreciate that," she then said.

"Kanako, I've placed fresh linens in your closet if you want to visit the springs," he then said, now getting his confidence back.

"I would love that," she said smiling.

"I'll be up in a few minutes with your food...would you like some tea?"

"Yes, I would like to have green tea."

"Kanako...I will wait for you to get from the springs," he then said.

She nodded. She knew exactly what he wanted. He could have just let her sit there...though that wasn't going to work out. She did, rightfully, call him out as rude. He then returned with the lunch that was left over...and he poured her hot green tea. She then properly ate her food. After, she then decided now was the time to talk to Keitaro.

"Keitaro...do you know why Haruka called?" she asked seriously.

"I thought it'd been the events of last night," he answered honestly.

"Yes, I also came to make sure we _did not _get interfered with again," she warned.

"I have a feeling you're going to..."

"You have a rough idea...anyway...your behavior up until now is rather unacceptable!"

"I have done a lot of thinking about that," he then returned.

"Tell _me _exactly what you think went wrong," she then ordered.

"First...I have mistreated you, my friends, and family," he started.

"Go on, continue."

"Secondly, I have hanged onto a dumb promise that I shouldn't have kept..."

"Maybe," she then said, "I know you were pushed into that with grandma."

He felt sick to his stomach. He knew that Kanako was very right. He then continued to talk about how things had gone from bad to worse. He also knew that Naru was not being supportive at all. He then figured that nobody was being supportive at all. As much as he liked Shinobu...she allowed evil to happen by not saying anything. After their long conversation...she then looked over to him.

"Keitaro, I will stay here for as long as needed..." Kanako then said, "That is _not _to be negotiated."

"Actually, I wouldn't mind," he said smiling.

"Secondly...I believe that something major will happen," she said with that sick feeling in her stomach.

"I have had that same feeling," he admitted.

He then told her about the arguments that he and Naru have had lately. It was telling that she knew something major was going to happen. She didn't know exactly what would happen. He then left her, so he could finish up his repair tasks. Though...her presence was felt through out the house...and all hell was going to break loose. Naru went exactly to Keitaro to confront him _yet again. _

"What do you want now?" he asked, changing the light bulb in the common area. He was on a ladder, so he couldn't be bothered.

"Why didn't you fix my..." She started.

"I'd thought you'd been able to change your own damned lamp bulb," he snapped.

"What...did you just say?"

"I said change your lamp bulb yourself," he said, after he carefully placed the dead light bulb in a toss box.

"You're so fucking lazy!"

"Really...I have..."

"I don't want to hear it you jerk!"

Naru huffed. That went better than he'd thought. If he didn't know better, she was acting worse than a kindergarten kid. The spoiled brat who didn't get her way. Kanako heard everything, and smiled. She knew that Keitaro has had enough. Eventually, she knew something had to come to a conclusion either way. There is a lot of things that was going to happen in the next few hours. She had everything ready. She took him up on going to the springs. He had cleaned that out earlier...and he ended up having to cordon off to keep them out. Once she did her cleaning, she sat in the springs. She was wrapped in towel...since she didn't want any problems.

"Keitaro...I pray something better will come to you," she said nearly inaudible

About fifteen minutes later, she left the springs, and dried herself off. After she was dressed, she saw Keitaro being accosted by Motoko. His back was to Motoko...so he was able to back off _just _enough for Kanako to get involved. Kanako's presence was felt by Motoko...who quietly backed off. She had a feeling that tonight...everything was going to explode. She also knew that everything was going to be changing forever...for better for worse.


	3. Many unhappy returns Part 3

The Love Hina Heartbreak: Many (un)happy returns Part 3

By

triviatrap1982

I do not own Love Hina. It is owned by Ken Akamatsu

Kanako has seen exactly how things were going. This wasn't the first time. She knew that there was going to be some very serious fireworks coming sooner rather than later. However...nobody _knew _exactly that tonight was going to be that night. Nobody knew exactly where, how, or when it'd happen. Things seemed quiet. Shinobu was working on dinner on her own. She then noticed that Keitaro was in the kitchen starting out the window. It definitely wasn't like him. He usually would greet, or say something. He had something on his mind that needed out. She decided to leave him alone and give him space. He looked to her, and decided he'd rather talk to her.

"Shinobu," he said bluntly, "I know your parents aren't exactly angels."

"Oh, that's true," she said. "They've gone nastier these days."

"You know, you _do _need to speak up when you're being bullied," he then started.

"But they..." she tried to protest.

"That ain't protection," he interrupted, "that's pure bullying."

She thought about it. She then let it sink in. She knew he was right. He then laid in one more seed to get things going. To at least get her to think about things. He waited for her to then continue to do the dinner preparations. He then decided that he was going to wait until she was done. He whispered something in her ear, that caused her to blush. It wasn't perverted. In fact, he said a well saying thing. Good people who do nothing, allow evil to happen. She realized that he was right. Still...she had to concentrate. He also knew that he was being watched. It was only Mutsumi. She came in and sat down. He went back to work, and to fetch everybody for dinner. Kanako then entered the kitchen. She gave Shinobu a glare.

"He told me I didn't do my part to stop the cycle of violence..." Shinobu said quietly.

"Really...I thought you'd been the first one to speak up," Kanako returned off-handed.

"I know..." Shinobu said softly, sadly, and inaudible.

"You still have a lot to learn," Kanako said evenly.

"I know I did a lot of disservice by not speaking up..."

"I am disappointed in you...even pissed of with you," she spoke up honestly. "You have had the power to end everything even if they wouldn't listen.

Shinobu just nodded, in agreement. Kanako had every right to be upset. She finished dinner, as Keitaro was followed by a slew of women who were just angry, homicidal, and just plain dumb. Su looked at Kanako...and instantly...though faking it...went into helpful matron mode. That is, she is well aware of what Kanako is capable of doing. Mutsumi quietly took her seat at the table. Kitsune...she sat directly next to Kanako...while Keitaro took to her left. That just left Motoko and Naru to start things off.

"Why is everybody so quiet?" Mutsumi asked softly.

"I don't know," Kitsune answered.

"Keitaro...you've been ignoring me all day," Naru started in.

"Really, I haven't noticed," he returned. "You really don't give a damn about what I do around here."

"Do you have a reason for being an ass?"

"Yes I do," he answered. "It is because you are a self-centered, angry, selfish, bitchy, and loathsome woman."

The entire grounds got quiet. Naru got quiet, her face was as pale as a ghost. Motoko nearly choked on her food. Everybody else's jaw dropped to the ground. Did Keitaro actually call out Naru? He most certainly did. He then listed off _all _of her faults. She then decided to list off his faults, real or perceived. Then this deteriorated into an argument of epic proportions Then...it got into the love life...or lack thereof. Kanako couldn't get involved. As much as she wanted to...she knew that Keitaro would most likely say something if she did.

"Really, then what about those perverted things you keep doing?" Naru then accused.

"Oh...the things I don't do...and the things I am not _allowed _to do?" Keitaro shot back.

"Why haven't you even tried to get romantic with me?" she hissed. She knew she was caught in one moment.

"Oh...what kind of girlfriend blasts her boyfriend for even _trying _to get close to her?" he then returned.

Motoko wanted to intervene, but was stopped by Kitsune. While she did do her fair share of pain against Keitaro...she didn't want this to turn into an all-out brawl. Her efforts were going to be in vain when the fight continued. There was one thing that was for certain. What happened next just stunned _everybody _and got everything quiet.

"I NEVER LOVED YOU!" Naru then shouted to the top of her lungs.

"D-damn..." was all Keitaro could get out...and he slumped back down in his chair.

"Naru, what the hell did you do?" Kitsune asked out of now genuine anger.

"That's exactly what I would like to know," Haruka said. "I heard the entire argument all the way from the tea shop."

"Well, do you have an answer, or don't you?" Kitsune asked bluntly.

"I do have an answer," Naru said. "I've been cheating on Keitaro the entire time."

"I'm done," Keitaro then said. "Naru...it is over between us."

He stood up, and went to his bedroom. He really didn't want to be disturbed. The mood really did change for the worst. Haruka gave Naru a glare that did promise death. While she _did _know that she isn't intimidating...she knew that she wanted some sort of retribution. Kanako then stood up and decided to go be with Keitaro. She didn't want to be around the table at all. Su's natural energy, and her natural sadist nature were just zapped from the argument.

"I'm not feeling good," Su said sadly.

"Neither am I," Kitsune said, "let's go...I've lost my appetite."

Naru did achieve her objective of hurting Keitaro. She didn't realize the blow back that was going to happen. It appeared that she didn't care at all. While everybody, including Shinobu left her alone...she knew that who she was cheating with was going to be coming out eventually. She wanted to keep that to herself for a while. As for Keitaro...she was angrier than ever. She didn't want him to break up with her. While she thought of ways she could get back at Keitaro...he was upstairs, in his bedroom sitting. He was quiet, and he didn't want to talk. Kanako was there, to see to it that he snapped out of it. However, it wasn't going to be easy. She saw Kitsune who just was standing there in the hallway.

"Are you going somewhere, or are you going to loaf?" she asked...very annoyed.

"I'm just feeling like I got punched in the stomach," Kitsune said honestly.

"Why...because you saw a little fight?"

"That, plus I'm beyond fucked."

"_How _exactly are you beyond fucked?"

"Haruka made clear I have to pay back..."

"Right...she's told me..." she interrupted quickly. "Get off your lazy ass, and write something!"

"Oh...I have to make some phone calls," Kitsune then said.

"Who are you calling?"

"I am calling my mother...I'd better take care of this now, instead of later."

"Okay...whatever problems you have with her, you're on your own."

"Well...I would need to talk with you again...after I get verbally chewed out."

"I do have one question..."

"If it's that...I don't care for Naru that much," Kitsune admitted.

"This is a house of fake friendship," Kanako observed, as Kitsune went on her day.

Kitsune nodded, and she knew Kanako was right. Kitsune realized after her talk with Haruka one thing. She couldn't continue on her path. She went to the common area, and she made one phone call. It was to her mother. As expected, she was getting verbally chewed out and took it. She then calmly admitted that she was a jerk. Her mother was quite surprised at the developments. She grilled Kitsune though, since she believed she was insincere. After all that...she decided that it was enough for now. Kitsune laid in one more remark...

"I wish I hadn't had followed in my dad's footsteps," she told her mother.

"I have tried to stop you," Mrs. Konno said somberly, "you just didn't listen."

"I know...I was just an ass."

"We have a long ways to go...though you've made the first step."

"The second step, is making up to the people I actually did wrong."

"That is right...now how are things up there anyway?"

"Well...Keitaro broke up with Naru, after she admitted she cheated on him."

"Wow...how did you know that?"

"That happened at dinner."

"You go, be a good friend to Keitaro," she ordered.

"Yes ma'am," she said, before ending the call, "I love you..."

"I love you too."

She ended the call. She felt like the world was lifted from her shoulders. Though, her mom was right, there were a lot more to take care of. She went back up to Kanako. She then explained what happened Kanako smiled. She didn't think it'd go over so well. She then saw Kitsune looking sadly at Keitaro. She grew scornful.

"Why didn't you show that concern _before _tonight?" Kanako demanded.

"I was just a damn fool," Kitsune answered truthfully. "I only used him, and I could had stopped everything."

"I do have one question, and think carefully about it."

"I'm listening," Kitsune then said.

"If you truly cared for him...why did you keep doing what you were doing?"

She thought for a moment, and gave a surprising answer, "I didn't care then."

"I have a second question...do you think you can help take care of Keitaro while all this is going down?"

"I think so," Kitsune said, "honestly...that's going to depend on him."

"You're right," Kanako then said. "What are you going to do about your money situation...?"

"I will quit drinking, and start getting a job writing classified ads for the local paper."

"You will need experience for that..."

"Though, I will ask Haruka if I can work off my debt in the tea shop."

Kanako then saw that Kitsune was rather serious. She then saw Kitsune take all of her alcohol...her sake, her vodka, her rum, etc...and take them to the tea shop. She asked Haruka if there was some way she can get rid of all of it. Haruka knew that it'd be a waste...however, she knew a guy who brought it. She made the call, and Kitsune then asked her that important question.

"Hey...may I work in the tea shop to help pay off my debt?" Kitsune asked nervously.

"Yes you may," Haruka said. "Why the sudden interest?"

"Well...I'm aware that my writing may not be accepted, and I haven't done anything in a while."

"Alight, you will work part time for me," she said. "Then you will use your free time to enroll in a writing course."

"That's reasonable," Kitsune said. "By the way, have the money for this liquor go straight to Keitaro."

"Right, I actually am glad that there are people in Japan that will buy this...though it ain't exactly legal."

"I just want to get rid of it...and not have it be an Eliot Ness scene."

Haruka got the reference Thankfully, she made a call to a legal liquor dealer. He came by to inspect the goods, and found everything was still intact. He paid her exactly the full value of everything, then hauled away. She held on to the money afterwards. She didn't want to give it to Keitaro right away to get him started on any new bad habits. She has to now, focus on Kitsune Konno...the resident fox. The night was going to be very long...and very painful. Kitsune happened to listen in on Naru's conversation with Mutsumi...though...she didn't exactly like what she was hearing. She didn't like it at all.


	4. Naru's Despiration

The Love Hina Heartbreak: Naru's Desperation/Kitsune's Gamble

By

triviatrap1982

I do not own Love Hina. It is owned by Ken Akamatsu

At this point in a very harsh, night...Kitsune found herself about to be privy to some information. She listened in on Naru's plan. She decided it'd be best if she'd kept quiet. She didn't want to have to make things worse for Keitaro. She prayed that he'd pay attention to her, once she broke the news. Su came by, about to blow everything. She prayed for something to break inside the house. Anything, so she could get out of this rather, dangerous, and awkward situation. She prayed for forgiveness, and forcefully detained Su. Her hand cupped over the younger one's mouth. She Neither made a sound, as they listened in to what Naru had to say to Mutsumi.

"Mutsumi, I need to talk to you," Naru said, freaking out over what Keitaro will do next.

"What's the matter?" Mutsumi asked rather concerned...and clueless.

"It's Keitaro...he's just...he's just..."

"Oh...I should talk to him to get him back to your side," she offered.

"No...I want it _set _in his mind...that he's not going to get rid of me that easily."

"What do you plan on doing?" Mutsumi asked. Neither aware there were eavesdroppers

"First, I will make him so uncomfortable, that he'll leave."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"First, I will turn everybody against him...even his dear Haruka," Naru then said spitefully.

"Wow...this is a bit much..."

"Then...I will accuse him of a sex crime," she said.

"How...especially when Kanako is here," she returned.

"Oh...that is really not a problem," Naru reasoned.

"When are you going to take this action?" Mutsumi asked.

"I will do so tomorrow morning..." she then said.

Naru reasoned that she could run Keitaro out. After all, he called her out...and he made a fool of her. Kitsune hugged the wall with Su and went to Keitaro's room. They both listened, and they had to tell Keitaro what was going on. He was stunned...but he was being dumb. He reasoned she'll back off after the morning. Kitsune knew otherwise.

"Keitaro...with your history with Naru...she actually _can _get a way with it," Kitsune said.

"Get away with _what, _exactly?" Kanako asked curiously.

"Well...Naru's beyond mad," Su answered. "She's going to play her own game!"

"What _kind _of game?" she demanded.

"You better sit down for this one," Kitsune said. "You will be beyond pissed..."

"Try me..."

Kitsune told exactly what Naru's plans was. She knew that Mutsumi wouldn't tell. She also knew that she was playing as a patsy. Kanako had heard enough. She warned Su not to do anything in league with Naru. She couldn't refuse. However...Kitsune decided that she was going to be the one to speak up. Yes, there will be consequences...but she wasn't going to allow Keitaro to be taken advantage of...or his good name ruined. Kanako saw that she was getting pissed.

"You will not do anything," Kanako said. "You have an obligation...plus Keitaro will assign her to go grocery shopping."

"Tomorrow is an off-day for Motoko as well..." Kitsune said, remembering one major thing.

"Ohhh, you changed the rules," Su then said understanding what was going on.

"Yes...but you stay here...I gotta talk to you," Kanako ordered

"I'm in trouble?" Su asked.

"Big time...we will start by talking about how to disable that nuclear reactor...and getting it out safely."

"EEK! HOW DID YOU FIND OUT?" Su cried of pure terror.

"I have my ways," Kanako said simply. "You are going to figure a way to get rid of it...since the Japanese authorities frown on..."

"I'll get rid of it right away!" Su said...with fingers crossed behind her back.

"Uncross those fingers," Kanako said. "I will be placing call to your sister..."

Su got quiet. She did _not _want to deal with Amara at all. Kanako painted her into a hopeless position. She knew it'd take years to shut down a nuclear reactor. She also knew there'd been a lot of questions...at this time, she decided to use, some less-than-legal grounds to get rid of the reactor. She also knew that if she didn't...Kanako can well rat her out to the cops. Kitsune then looked to Kanako, and smiled.

"Kanako, you really don't need me to tell you this," she said. "I wish you can smack Naru to high hell one time."

"Wow...you really don't get along with her," Kanako said, as Su quietly walked off to do her plans.

"Yes...do you want to know the strange thing...I had zero reason to kiss Naru's ass the entire time."

"Nobody has a reason to kiss her ass," Kanako said.

"I must get some sleep...I start work in the morning."

"Wait, where are you working?"

"I'm going to be working at the tea shop, since I know that writing may not work out."

"That's going to be a long time..."

"I've kept a running tab...I have to pay back rent, and replenish his savings account."

"You fucked up royally..."

Kitsune nodded. She wasn't going to belabor, or argue about it any more. She had to get as much sleep as she can. Particularly since he days and evenings are very much booked. She then looked to Keitaro who then knew the truth. It took a while to set in. He's fast learning to actually _listen, _and then, _act. _He then looked to Kanako to send the message for him. She was _more _than willing to give the message. She waited until Naru waked past. She wasn't going to leave Keitaro to certain destruction.

"Naru...I already know...and so does Keitaro, Kitsune, and Su," Kanako whispered in her ear.

"H-How did they find out?" Naru asked going pale.

"It was your dumb luck that Konno, and Su were at the right place and at the right time," Kanako sneered happily.

"I am going to..."

"You are not going to bring harm to them," she interrupted, "I may not have the power to evict...but he sure as hell does."

She got quiet. She knew that she was exactly right. She was rather desperate to hold on to what wasn't there. She had zero choice but to back off. She was in her bedroom...violently thrashing about destroying most of her things. Except for her stuffed animal. She then decided she's had enough of her rage attack. She then sank down, and started to think on how she can rub her illicit relationship in in his face. She then huffed, and she smiled. She really was going to go through with it. The very next morning, Keitaro had to go to Tokyo University to fulfill his obligations as a part-timer to Seta. He left Kanako in charge so there'd be zero doubt as to who's boss. She did a sweep in Kaolla's secret lab...somehow...some way...she got rid of the reactor without causing any problems.

"Su," Kanako asked, "how did you get rid of all this during the night?"

"Oh...I had some help," Su said...playfully.

"Really, was it on the legal side?"

"Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't," she teased.

"Alright, though...I do have just _one _question..."

"Oh the windmill in the back," she then remembered, "I read up that it was legal to have that up."

"Did you even _get _a zoning permit?" Kanako asked.

"Yup, I did," she said with a grin, and went off.

'Sometimes, it's like talking to a five-year-old...' Kanako thought, and rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah," Su said, "I know a secret!"

Kanako winced. She _knew _that sing-song voice. It would have to wait as she had to go to Mutsumi. She _knew _there was a very long talk coming. She saw her, and pulled her aside. Mutsumi was instantly nervous. She knew that one slip, she'd not be in a good position. Either way, Kanako grilled her on everything Naru was supposed to plan last night. She did confirm...however...she had her own rose-colored view of how the situation was going to go.

"I know Naru's a good person, but..." Mutsumi tried to reason...badly.

"Save it," Kanako said, "If I want a sob story, I'd go stand in the rain."

"I do know something...I should had come out with..." she admitted.

"What's that?"

"I know exactly who she's with...when she and Keitaro were dating."

Kanako leaned back to the wall. She knew it was going to be interesting. She also knew that if it was somebody she, or Haruka knew...it would be trouble. Mutsumi asked to go to the kitchen so she wouldn't faint out. Kanako allowed it, since she wanted all the information she could get. Mutsumi had the pain in the pit of her stomach. She really didn't want to give up. She knew that Kanako, if provoked, or teased, will get beyond pushy. Shinobu saw Mutsumi shake, and got the first aid kit. Su then bounded into the kitchen, with Tama-chan on her shoulder. Unlucky for Mutsumi...Su knew exactly what she knew. By the time the afternoon came...it really was going to change a lot of people's lives.


	5. Busted

The Love Hina Heartbreak: Busted

By

triviatrap1982

I do not own Love Hina. It is owned by Ken Akamatsu

Su and Mutsumi were sitting at the table. Su was definitely smiling. She knew exactly what Mutsumi knew. Mutsumi was rather nervous. She should have come out to Keitaro beforehand. That probably would not have worked as he wouldn't have believed her in the first place. Once Mutsumi was settled...she came clean. She did not want Su to mess it up.

"Okay...what do you know?" Kanako asked.

"Well...I know that Naru has been messing around with somebody here,"

"Don't play with me woman!" Kanako barked.

"Well," Su said with a smile, "she is definitelyfamiliar with Naru."

"It could be any girl here..." Kanako huffed.

"Oh...dear..." Shinobu said realizing who it was..."I know exactly who it is now...I didn't pay attention to is because it wasn't any of my business."

"Go on...say something," Kanako requested.

"I will tell you it can't be Mutsumi..."

"Okay, we know that much, go on."

"It can't be Kitsune, Su, Haruka, Seta, or myself," Shinobu then narrowed.

"Holy shit...you mean Motoko and Naru are...?" Kanako said shocked.

"I'm afraid so," Mutsumi said, lowering her head.

"She's absolutely correct!"

Kanako was actually stunned. Shinobu caught her before she hit the floor from a fainting spell. This definitely surprised Mutsumi, as she almost always is the one to have these faint-outs. Once breakfast was finished (with quite a few absentees), Shinobu had cleared off the dishes. She then looked to the skies wondering what she could to do make Keitaro more comfortable...and to make up to him and Kanako. She sat down, and she was glad. She saw Keitaro come back in rather embarrassed.

"Keitaro, is everything alright?" she asked.

"I didn't read my schedule," he said. "I forgot today's a public holiday, and Seta didn't need my services."

"Well...you might want to sit down..." Shinobu then said.

"How bad is it?" he asked exacerbated

"We figured out _who _Naru slept with," Shinobu said bluntly.

"Who did you figure?" he asked a bit naively. He was getting better, but some things he was still clueless on.

"Don't," Kanako said...now irritated, "at least wait until that ungrateful bitch Naru is down here..."

"We also might have to wait for the mystery person," Shinobu suggested.

"That's a good idea," Kanako said.

"What's a good idea," Motoko said, unaware of what was going on.

"Just wait...I want everybody here this afternoon..." Kanako said. "Keitaro, did you forget today was a holiday?"

"I did, yes," he then said.

"That happens," Kanako answered.

"Hey what's going on?" Kitsune asked.

"How are things at the shop?" Keitaro asked.

"They're well, she's decided to let me go at around this time...plus I can take the afternoon writing courses."

"You'd probably write stories for him to get perverted thoughts with," Motoko spat.

"Really...last I checked, _his _sex life is none of _your _business," Kitsune then shot back.

Everybody gathered in. Haruka even gathered in, as her employees were on their lunch break. She then decided that this was going to be very major. She also decided that she would need to have her cellphone in case Naru, or Motoko needed taken away by the cops. Naru was the last to show up. She was still irritated from last night. Keitaro put the pieces of the puzzle together, and looked dead at Naru.

"With whom did you sleep with?" Keitaro asked point blank.

"Do not lie," Kanako warned.

"I slept with Motoko," Naru then said proudly.

"Well birds of a feather..." Keitaro said off-handed.

"What's that supposed to mean you vile male!" Motoko hissed.

"Easy, with both of your short tempers...I'm surprised there's even an alpha female," he then said sarcastically.

"I'm surprised so too," Kitsune said.

"So...the entire time you were busy beating me to a pulp...you got off on that?" Keitaro asked.

"Yes, and what's your point, loser!" Naru hissed.

"Keitaro..." Su then said, "Mutsumi and I were the only two that knew?"

"I can't fault you for keeping it from me," he said. "I probably would have brushed it off as something wild."

"I am quite disappointed in the both of you," Haruka then said. "You really should have came out...and you allowed this to happen."

"No...there's no way I'm going back with Naru," he declared. "It's bad enough you cheated...it's worse that you did so very openly."

"Do you know those times you call Keitaro perverted?" Kitsune asked mockingly. "Well...the true perverts are in the room."

Everybody left the table. Shinobu decided she'd better let everybody go out to eat. She wasn't up for cooking. She then shot the dirtiest look to the two offenders. As a few minutes went by, everybody was off doing their own thing. Naru was in her bedroom, that she had since cleaned, thinking about her relationships. She came to the conclusion that she was satisfied with how everything went. In fact...she was thinking to the very first time she, and Motoko got together. It was golden week, and of course, Keitaro stayed behind. He had to keep up repairs. Plus, the tea shop was busier. In fact...as Naru closed her eyes she remembered _that day _in the springs, as Keitaro finished cleaning them. He had finished before she even set foot in the shower area.

"Damn," Naru said huffing out, "these exams are kicking my ass...and that jerk got in before I did."

"Naru...what's on your mind?" Motoko asked...as she was sitting on the short stool.

"I just had a very rough day," Naru said. "We got the results back from the main test today."

"How did that idiot finish?" Motoko asked, as she was scrubbing down her body.

"He ended up getting third from the top," she said pitifully.

"The wonders of this world would never cease to amaze me," she said ruefully.

"Mutsumi made the top fifty..." Naru then also relayed.

"That...is a miracle."

After they have finished bathing. They wrapped themselves into the towels, to cover their nudity. They put up the occupied sign so make sure nobody else could get in. Then, they were in the very hot springs. Naru stared off into the sky. She rarely showed this quiet moment to _anybody _else...much less Motoko. Motoko looked at her, and they decided to talk. They have had problems. Motoko then looked to Naru. The next thing...neither one of them could believe what had happened.

"Maybe we are perverted," Motoko said bashfully.

"No, it's only that way when a guy does it," Naru said smiling.

"I'm still a virgin..." Motoko admitted.

"I know, so am I," Naru reassured. "Besides, I don't want to lose it to him."

"Why are you with him, if you don't like him?"

"Well...I would lose mine to you," Motoko admitted bashfully. Since there were no guys, she was able to say such things.

They decided to get into a kiss. What they have done was widely known at this point. Especially since Su decided to put in spy cameras in the springs. She knew exactly what was going on. Naru then came back in from her thoughts, and was back in the present. She felt that tingle up her spine. She decided she had to get on with her day. Now, however, her hot temper was in check. What happened next, was going to be something that neither she, nor Motoko would have known.

"Naru," Keitaro said as he passed her, "you and Motoko have a visitor."

"I'll be down in a moment," Naru said, in a quiet contempt.

'Whatever,' he thought, as he walked away, 'I got more important things to worry about.'

Naru went down to the common area...and there was Tsuruko. Apparently, this was one of the calls Haruka. She found out exactly how Naru and her little sister acted. She sat on the couch, and saw two very nervous women. She first started in on Naru. Tsuruko knew all of her misgivings...but had attempted to at least learn. She also knew she wasn't going to cheat on her husband for any reason. She then started to interrogate Naru.

"Naru...tell the truth," Tsuruko started. "I am in zero mood for games, and such...did you sleep with my sister?"

"Yes, I did," Naru said quickly, honestly, and firmly.

"Motoko...did you allow yourself to let her sleep with you," Tsuruko asked, "or were you forced?"

"I allowed it...in the hot springs...and in the garden shed...and behind the tea house dumpster."

"It seems that you had Keitaro pegged wrong," she said, standing up. "You are the worst perverts."

They both got quiet. There was zero argument. She then stood up, and decided she was going to lie down and get some sleep. She was feeling lagged from the plane ride from Kyoto. She ran into Keitaro who had just finished cleaning up the springs, and bowed to him. He returned the courtesy. He then escorted her to her room. However, he had to do one thing.

"I'll get you some clean linens," Keitaro then said. "We had to do the laundry today."

"I won't be a problem," she said yawning. "I think that I'll take a soak after dinner."

"I'll have Shinobu bring them in a little later," he then offered.

"Thank you," Tsuruko then smiled, "I will need you to call my husband."

"You're welcome," he said, "if you need anything just call."

Tsuruko smiled. She had removed her kimono, and placed on a pajama shirt. She was really tired. She sat on the bed and smiled. She was going to see exactly how things was going to happen. First, however...she was going to straighten out Motoko. Especially in light that she has burned Keitaro directly too many times. This was the straw that broke the camel's back. The rest of the afternoon was quiet. Kitsune had went back to the tea shop, when Haruka got short handed. After the last customer left, they were in the back room.

"Haruka...that was quite odd," Kitsune said.

"You're right, I didn't think it'd get busy this time of evening...and two of my staff went home," Haruka said laughing.

"You know...I think Keitaro will be alright."

"You're right," Haruka said, "besides...it's going to get a lot more interesting around here."

They then cleaned up the tea shop, and closed it. It would be one busy weekend...though not uneventful. They went back to the inn, to see Tsuruko go to the springs. Kitsune decided that Haruka would be better served going home. After all, she knew they couldn't interfere with any family feuds that are going on. Also...Kitsune...wanted to get in on some gambling action, but decided against it. She agreed to work to pay off her debt against Keitaro. Either way, things will definitely take a turn. It will be for better, or for worse.


	6. Tsuruko's Sermon

The Love Hina Heartbreak: Tsuruko's Sermon/Seta's Set Straight

By

triviatrap1982

I do not own Love Hina. It is owned by Ken Akamatsu

Tsuruko was in the springs just relaxing. She was thinking about how everything had happened. She also didn't appreciate being lied to about her and Keitaro's relationship. Still, she thought that calling out Motoko would cool her jets. This happened a few months ago in Kyoto. She also decided she had better put some sense into her head. She was met by Mutsumi who decided to take a soak in the springs, since Shinobu decided that tonight was the night everybody would be on their own for cooking. She, like Naru and Kitsune, was very busty. Though...she was just as jaded, and just as naive as Keitaro. She got into the springs, nervous. She already had gotten her ear chewed by Kanako for keeping very important information from him. Keitaro also had chastised her for not being honest, and for still kissing Naru's ass. Therefore, she was quite understandably nervous.

"So...I take it you had a very long day?" Tsuruko asked.

"I have...I...can't even get Keitaro to give Naru another chance," Mutsumi said.

"It's a lost cause," she said looking to the moon. "Think about it...if I cheated on my husband...I certainly wouldn't expect him to forgive me."

"I don't follow," Mutsumi said confused.

"You are very naive...even more so than Keitaro."

"Should he apologize to her?"

"No, he shouldn't," she said bluntly. "I have seen how he's treated...even a stray dog has better manners."

"Oh...that's quite harsh."

"Yes, and you made zero effort to defend him either," Tsuruko said. "I keep contact with him through e-mail...and he's told me about that kangaroo court."

"That was my fault..." Mutsumi said trailing off. That was one day she'd rather forget.

"Did you try to stop them...or did you let them make things worse?"

"I ended up making things worse."

"You see...you are a sweet woman," Tsuruko said. "You just need to get your head from your ass, and actually look at the world."

Mutsumi was rather stunned by the somewhat crass way Tsuruko gave advice. However, there was zero way she could deny...she fucked up big time. It was insanely quiet after that. Tsuruko then got out of the springs, and went to dry off. She invited Mutsumi to do the same. She wanted to talk to her some more. Mutsumi followed without hesitation. After they were dressed up...they went to her room. Motoko was waiting for her. She did not like the fact that she had to face her...again.

"Mutsumi, you take a seat...this applies to you too," Tsuruko ordered.

"Right, we have a lot to talk about," Mutsumi returned, sitting at the desk chair.

"How is she involved in our business?" Motoko asked.

"Oh, she's definitely involved," Tsuruko returned, "I was not pleased with her behavior...I also had a little talk with Shinobu earlier."

"How did she take it?" Motoko asked.

"She actually took my advice to heart...considering Keitaro got to her first," Tsuruko answered.

"I wonder what she said?" Mutsumi asked.

"She told me she was guilty of not speaking up...even if she wasn't being listened to," Tsuruko said...glaring at Motoko.

"Before we lose our place...we do need to talk," Mutsumi said, not wanting to get chewed out a third time today.

"You're right," Tsuruko then said taking a seat on the bed. "Now...first to you Mutsumi."

"I'm listening," she then said.

"You have definitely lost Keitaro's trust," she started. "You have a _lot _to do to make it up to him!"

"I understand," Mutsumi said.

"Motoko...as for you...I really am ashamed of you," Tsuruko said. "You choose the forbidden fruits, over his feelings."

Motoko was feeling sick to her stomach. She couldn't even comprehend everything that was happening at that moment. Yet...she knew it was up. She sat silently, to wait for Tsuruko to dig into her. If anything, that would had made it easier. She didn't want to speak. She did, however, feel the heat from Tsuruko making her very uncomfortable.

"You're right..." Motoko said. "I don't know if _I'm _going to get played."

"That is correct...you have to do the right thing eventually," Tsuruko said.

"Maybe...but I need to make right by everybody," Motoko then reasoned.

"Well...you can make right with Keitaro...after all, you did attack him," Mutsumi said.

"Right..." Motoko said, "he's unarmed, and untrained."

"Even _if _the Samurai code was valid these days," Tsuruko started, "you'd fail as a Samurai...and Kanako would have had the legal right to end you on the spot."

This scared Motoko even more. She then was starting to get the message into her head. She then remembered, from her Japanese history classes that the feudal system was abolished fully in 1898. She then had the pain in the pit of her stomach. She knew then, on what she had to do.

"Tsuruko...the pain I have inside guilt...and I must make right with him, and Shinobu," Motoko then said.

"I have to make right with him too...by actually listening to him," Mutsumi said.

"That is good...don't do it all at once," Tsuruko said.

"Right...would you like to order out for dinner?" Mutsumi asked.

"Yes, because Shinobu deserves a night off."

While the three were getting their dinner...Haruka was closing up her shop for the night, when she happened into Seta. He was a goof ball He held Haruka to a promise that had _nothing _to do with her. He also had his blond-haired terror, Sarah with him. She knew what he was here for...and she really didn't want to go through with even dating him. She did had to force him to send Sarah to school. That was the condition that she'd continue to watch Sarah.

"Seta...what do I owe this pleasure?" Haruka said half-heartedly.

"Well, I was hoping we could talk alone," Seta said sheepishly.

"Alright, Sarah...you're on your own," Haruka said.

She got the hint. She was warned by Haruka that there will be no random assaults on Keitaro. She hung her head low. That meant, she couldn't get to Su. However, the solar panels on the roof, and the windmill is quite new...and noticeable Haruka then turned her attention on Seta. She then decided to confront him exactly about everything on her mind.

"Okay...I know this isn't a social call," she said evenly. "First of all...exactly _where _in Sarah's mother's promise am I involved?"

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"I only agreed to watch Sarah because you do get busy," she started.

"Oh...I guess I did mess up on that," he said softly.

"Secondly...I don't even want to date, much less marry you."

"You know...wow, that definitely is something I haven't thought about."

"What do you mean?"

"I have woefully miscalculated everything."

"I know...we're only human," Haruka said.

"I do have a confession to make...I never wanted to marry, or date you either."

"Listen," she said smiling, "you are a great friend, and a terrible driver."

"You're a great friend too," Seta then said.

"Now...I do not want to date anybody of convenience"

"I know...how can we keep Hina from interfering?"

"You leave that to me, you deal with your own pushy family."

"Right, and I will be having evenings free when I'm not on my digs," Seta then said.

"Why is that?" Haruka asked.

"I'm going back to driving school...you're right, I do suck."

Haruka smiled. She is glad she cleared the air with him. She didn't want to be chained to a loveless marriage. She decided she'd best go home. However, she decided to have Seta walk her home. She didn't live far...but didn't trust people. After all, she didn't want guys to jump out of no where. Meanwhile, Motoko went to Naru. She wasn't in a romantic mood. In fact she listened in on her phone conversation. She was getting rather frisky...with somebody else. She listened in. She was most surprised when she learned it was somebody else Keitaro knew!


	7. Burned

The Love Hina Heartbreak: Burned

By

triviatrap1982

I do not own Love Hina. It is owned by Ken Akamatsu

Motoko happened to be near Naru's bedroom. She wanted to talk to her. She didn't like exactly where the phone call was going. She knew something was up when she was getting frisky with one of Keitaro's friends! She listened in. She heard her cooing sexily to him. Though...she couldn't care less...it hurt her. It actually meant that she was feeling what Keitaro had felt only a couple of days ago. She now felt, anger, scorn, shame, and regret. She listened in she was then shocked with who she was talking to.

"Well, Sharai," Naru said smiling, "it was wonderful talking to you."

"It was wonderful talking to you too," he said over the phone, "are you _sure _he won't mind?"

"Oh no, he won't mind at all," Naru said. "After all, I'm very single."

"You did tell me you had one affair with him."

"Yup, I used Motoko to get what I wanted since I didn't get from Keitaro."

"Wow, you are evil."

"I know...so do you still want to meet up with me this Friday?"

"Sure, I can forgive all your indiscretions," he then said happily.

"That's great!"

"I'll pick you up at 7:30 in the night!"

Motoko had heard enough. She ran back to her bedroom. She couldn't take anymore. She had just got burned by the same woman who burned Keitaro. However...unlike him...who had an explosive argument...she couldn't do it. She couldn't let Naru let on that she knew. She also couldn't get explosive if need be. She's been on the receiving end of that from Keitaro. She then started to do something, that was really out of character for her. She cried into her pillow. Kitsune heard this...and came in rather concerned.

"What's the matter?" Kitsune asked. She knew that if Motoko was crying...then it really was bad.

"I just got fucking used!" she hissed. "That bitch used me just for sex!"

"Okay...first calm down, Motoko." Kitsune urged. "Now, you tell me exactly what happened."

"I caught her on the phone...with that fucker Sharai!"

"Was she dirty talking with him?"

"She was, she even made a date with him..."

"Okay...we do have to tell him," Kitsune said. "It's practically required."

"Right...I hope he believes me..."

"What's going on?" Keitaro asked. He had just got off the phone with Haruka to confirm she was alright.

"Motoko got burned...by Naru."

"I can't believe this!" he grumbled. "It's bad enough she did this to me...but she actually _took _your innocence!"

Motoko, really couldn't help it. She was sobbing uncontrollably. This got Tsuruko and Kanako's attention. He explained what's going on. Kanako's anger went from a 1.5 to a 10.0 in an instant. Tsuruko had to calm her down. The last thing anybody needs is a hot head. Since Kanako is known to be quite brutal when she's pissed, it was required. She looked over to Motoko. She didn't have the look of anger...but a look of pure sorrow. Just before...she was beyond pissed with her. Kanako rightfully reasoned...she didn't need the abuse, and deserve to be used like a toy.

"I think we better give her some air," Keitaro said.

"Wait," Kanako said, "I'll stay with her."

"Me too," Kitsune said. "For once in my life..."

"Don't do anything to jeopardize your job," Keitaro warned.

"I will talk to Haruka about it tomorrow...we're in the Japanese version of the house of the rising sun," Konno said.

"Alright, if you need anything just call," Keitaro said.

He went to his bedroom to get some rest. he has had a very long day. He noticed Sarah in a school uniform. Haruka must have gotten on Seta's case about it. Still, he was too tired to deal with her childish temper. She did have one question for Keitaro. She stopped him and asked him about the windmill and the solar panels.

"Wow...those are new," he said, "she must have done so while everybody was sleep."

"Okay...how she's able to do that is beyond me..." Sarah then said. "I'm going to lie down..."

"You can go lie down with Shinobu," he then ordered.

Sarah was rather plain in her responses. Normally she would be testing patience. She can't really do anything. She got the feeling that whatever she's doing, would be reported back to Seta, or worse to Haruka. She then saw Motoko who was just sitting there in her room. She was obscenely quiet. She then saw Kanako and Kitusne there. She groaned audibly.

"What happened here?" Sarah asked...feeling like she's about to vomit.

"She was used, like a cheap toy," Kitsune said bitterly.

"Oh...is it something I'm to young to understand?" Sarah asked evenly.

"I believe you need to know the truth," Kanako said. "I'm surprised you never used the internet."

"The truth about what?" Sarah asked rather confused.

"Naru had an illicit affair with Motoko," Kanako started. "She basically used her, and Keitaro."

"Oh...I understand now," Sarah said.

"Yes...we'll talk more about it later,' Kanako sighed.

"I have had him pegged wrong," Sarah said. "If you ask me _Naru _is a dork!"

She went straight to Shinobu's room. She actually was tired. Kitsune and Kanako looked to each other. They couldn't argue with Sarah's logic. It seems that time in school has straightened her out. Though judging by her uniform...she may have been enrolled in a Catholic elementary school. The night went by very slowly for everybody. It felt like all were sleeping for about twenty years. The next morning, Kitsune was up earlier than everybody else. She was making coffee, since she knew she was going to have a very long day. She saw Naru in the corner of her eye. She had decided to keep calm.

"Good morning," Kitsune said fake smiling, "how are you this morning?"

"I'm well," Naru said. "I have plans this Friday."

"That's swell," Kitsune returned.

Naru didn't know what to make of it. She wasn't too bright. She didn't know that damn near everybody knew about what she did to Motoko. In fact...Motoko came down, lifeless. She didn't want to do _anything _this morning. She decided she'd soldier on. She gave away her true feelings for Naru when she didn't look her in the eye directly. Sarah came down. She was in a spare clean uniform. Seta had to work late that night, and couldn't be alone. She then looked Naru dead in her face, and fired off an opening salvo. _Normally _she'd go after Keitaro, with an artifact out of nowhere. However, she went for something a bit direct.

"Why did you burn Keitaro and Motoko?" Sarah asked directly and honestly.

"That's none of your business," Naru said simply.

"Actually...the better question is why did you burn Motoko?" Kitsune asked very seriously.

"Like I said...that is none of your business," she repeated.

Though, everybody came in...Keitaro kept everybody back. He also got Sarah back in case things got messy. Kitsune held her ground. The look on her face promised death to anybody who got involved. Su was noticeably absent from the impending argument that was going to happen. Naru said something very cruel about Motoko _and _Kitsune _and _Keitaro. That caused her to get into Naru's face...exactly like an United States Marine Corps drill instructor.

"Really, that's all you can do is insult, and use?" Kitsune asked rather angry.

"Get away from me, your breath smells like garlic," Naru shot back.

"The cross, the holy water, and the wooden stake won't help you now," Kitsune said.

Before Naru can make another rude comment...Kitsune pushed her dead on the floor. Naru decided to kick her in the shins...hard. This devolved into a knock-down, all-out cat fight. There was a lot of screaming, hair pulling, spitting, and so on. Motoko wasn't interested. Sarah meanwhile, was loving it.

"KICK HER ASS!" Sarah called out.

"You shouldn't use such language," Kanako said.

"C'mon, she's asked for it from the beginning!" Sarah protested.

"While I agree...you're too young to use such language," Kanako said.

"Fine, but I hope Kitsune wins!"

This went on for about five very long minutes. Keitaro and Tsuruko had to keep them separated. Though, at times, they found themselves ready back to each other. After Kitsune landed well thrown blows. Naru had quite a few strands of hair pulled...her face was scratched...and both had their clothing torn. Keitaro escorted Kitsune to her bedroom to change. Tsuruko escorted Naru to her bedroom to change. She wasn't amused _at all _with Naru's behavior. Also, while Motoko has sinned hard...that was still her little sister. Though, Keitaro heard Kitsune call Naru every name in the book. He sat there and just let her vent out before work.

"Kitsune...are you done?" Keitaro asked.

"No I'm now done," Kitusne then answered harshly.

"You know you have to deal with people today," he reminded.

"Alright...I am sorry I snapped...but I couldn't let her get away with anything."

"Do you want to know something quite funny," Keitaro said, "Sarah actually was rooting for you."

"Wow...I think we better have a talk with her," Kitsune said.

"You're right."

"I surely didn't set a good example for her, or Shinobu."

"You'll have to talk to her before your writing classes," Keitaro said.

"I registered after Haruka let me work in the tea shop," Kitsune said.

"Now...I got the first aid kit..." he said.

"Fine...I'll do this first."

He helped to treat any injuries she may have had. They were quite superficial and minor. After, things have calmed down...she went straight to the tea shop. She went to help open the tea shop. She then explained to Haruka exactly what happened. Haruka was quite surprised. It was true that Kitsune was able to set things up for her own benefit. To say that she was stunned would be putting it lightly.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" Haruka said of pure surprise.

"I wish I was," Kitsune said, taking inventory of what needed to be ordered.

"Wow...I never thought _you'd _be the one to throw down."

"Well...I had to, since Naru's a bitch...and she's taken Motoko's innocence."

"Right...I don't think she'll trust anybody else."

"Very true," Kitsune said, "I believe I have an idea for a book should I decide to write it."

"Well, they say real life often imitates art."

"Yes," Kitsune said, "I am going to still take the classes to start out basic."

"Kitsune, a change definately has come over you," Haruka then noted.

"That is true...your promise to have me hauled away helped...also I'Ve actually am seeing the mess I helped cause."

"You are really changing."

"Also, I would need next weekend off...so I can help out around the house."

"I'll see what I can do."

Kitsune then smiled. She felt better about herself. She has been making strides to make right with people she'd wronged. That was an awful painful journey. Most didn't believe her (as she already knew). Haruka has genuine faith in her. She did not want to mess up, nor did she want to screw Haruka over. She then saw an employee who was about to have a ton of boxes fall on her. She hovered in and stopped them. She let the employee get out of the way. After that, Kitsune was ready to work. She decided, she'd best make a genuine effort to make friends. Though...she knew she'd have to make friends with the hardest girl to please.


	8. I'd Like to Get to Know You Part 1

The Love Hina Heartbreak: I'd Like to Get to Know You Part 1

By

triviatrap1982

I do not own Love Hina. It is owned by Ken Akamatsu

Kitsune decided she was going to try to get along with everybody. She figured that she had to forge over some very serious friendships. She knew that she had a false friendship with everybody. Especially with Keitaro, Motoko, and Shinobu. She also would like to have some more people take a chance on her as a human being. Still...she was due to be off after the rush. Haruka had to hire one more part-timer after she's left...she didn't want to be caught short. She arrived back, and ran into Tsuruko who had packed up.

"Are you leaving so soon?" Kitsune asked.

"Yes I am, I am no longer needed her," Tsuruko answered.

"Well, you have a safe trip back to Kyoto," Kitsune wished.

"Thank you," she said, "It seems that everything will be back in balance here soon...for the good."

"I'll keep you updated on Motoko," Kitsune offered.

"Thank you," she said, "She'll be home from school in a little bit."

"Have you seen Kanako?"

"I have, she is out for a walk with Mutsumi," she answered, "and Keitaro's with Seta catching up on much needed work."

"Oh...I hope I can catch Kanako for a couple of hours," Kitsune said. "I have class at seven."

"I must bid you a farewell, keep an eye on Motoko."

"Tsuruko...if you want...do you want to talk through e-mail?" Kitsune said.

"Sure," she said, "I would like that."

Tsuruko had left to the airport, to return to Kyoto. She was reasonable, but also, as Mutsumi found out...rather blunt. Kitsune went to the kitchen and found it was rather lonely. All the evidence of the cat fight from earlier in the morning had been erased. She sat in the chair. She wanted somebody to talk to. Kanako returned from her walk, and she saw Kitsune sitting there. She thought that Kitsune was planning something, but remembered the events earlier in the day.

"Are you alright?" Kanako asked evenly.

"Not really," Kitsune answered honestly, "I just realized I am rather lonely."

"We should talk about it."

"Well...it took long enough for me to realize that everybody's friendships here is fake," Kitsune admitted.

"What's with the sudden change of heart?"

"Well, I do want to make a genuine effort...and I don't want to disappoint Haruka."

"She's got a lot of faith in you."

"Right...I've reached out to everybody I've heart...but most do not believe it."

"Haruka knows something they don't then...just give it time."

"I hope they listen," she then said very genuinely.

"I do have one bit of advice...don't do what Naru has done."

"I have a reputation of doing that...that is why nobody will, rightfully, believe me."

"I hope you didn't give up sex..."

"I have made out with guys...but I never took it too far."

"You are very lucky you _did _decide to change...do you know what would have happened if you fucked the wrong person?"

"That would had ended rather badly...and my mom would be crying cursing that she went wrong."

Kanako was rather stunned by Kitsune's admission. Though, she continued to talk to her. Kitsune actually remembers exactly when she started to scam, take advantage, and use people. She explained it happened. She related on how she saw her father take advantage of his own friends. More particularly, him currying sexual favors for women. She caught her father one day, and saw exactly how he had an already married woman in his tentacles From there, she explained the beatings she seen him take. Kanako nodded.

"You are right...that could had happened to you," Kanako reasoned.

"Right...and I know you do not particularly trust me, or to trust me with Keitaro."

"You're right...however, I have to put that aside...I am _not _unreasonable."

"I needed somebody to talk to," Kitsune said.

"I have decided to move here...because you, are not safe here."

"Right...Naru is still on the prowl," Kitsune then said.

"It would be wise if you learned an art."

"Maybe, if I can get the time to practice."

"That is true," Keitaro then said interrupting.

"Keitaro...about this morning..."

"That is done," he said. "She has cast her die...and I will have a very long talk with Sharai"

"How did you find out about who it was?" Kanako asked.

"I heard her bragging about it," He said getting out his cell phone.

"Don't butt in," Kitsune then said.

"You're right, he'll learn...though I wish he'd picked a nicer girl like Kanako," he responded.

Kanako was rather floored. She was a nice girl, but also, she was outspoken. She also was capable of defending herself against those who decided they were going to try to take advantage of her. Kitsune thought about everything that has been going on. She then continued to talk to Kanako. She then realized that she, Motoko, and Naru did a _huge _disservice to interfere with her, and Keitaro. She then looked to them, and smiled.

"You know...Keitaro...if you allow me to...I want to _prove _myself," Kitsune said.

"You already have started to prove yourself," he said. "Yeah, I can't exactly cancel a debt of that magnitude, but I have been slowly rebuilding."

"What are you saying?"

"I am saying you leave the life savings to me, you concentrate on your rent."

Kanako didn't hold back a smile. She knew that the vibes in this inn was getting better. However...Kanako felt that Naru should suffer the same heartbreak. What neither didn't know was that plan was going to be set in motion not by them. It would be a set of natural disasters of human nature that would set the course. After all, it was agreed that things couldn't go on like this. Later...when everybody was at dinner, Naru was absent. She was with Sharai

"We'll just let her warm up her dinner," Keitaro said.

"Yeah..." Motoko said, "she can eat later."

"Motoko," Kitsune said, "I need to talk to you after dinner."

"Oh...I'll be in the springs..."

"I think Keitaro had better come with us."

"Oh...right, I understand," Kitsune said.

"Actually..." Keitaro started.

"It's okay," Motoko said, "Naru has already violated my trust..."

"Don't expect anything to happen," he warned.

After the quiet dinner, Shinobu gathered the dishes and cleaned up. She got help from Mutsumi who was looking gleefully out of the window. That was a quiet affair. In the springs meanwhile, Keitaro was there. he had a towel wrapped around him. He didn't know what to expect, especially if Naru should happen in. Though...he reasoned that there would be a _huge _brawl. Maybe that's why Motoko asked him to be there. They were waiting for him. He sat off to the side to listen in.

"What did you want to talk about?" Motoko asked nervously.

"First, you do owe him an apology," Kitsune said. "Yes, you were just as guilty."

"I know...and I regret everything I've done against him."

"Secondly," she continued, "you are going to have to try to cope with this."

"How can I cope?" she asked...nearly to tears.

"Think about your friendships," Keitaro said. "Were they ever genuine?"

Motoko thought about it. He was right. She also saw that Kitsune was right. She then sat there in silence. She looked to Keitaro. For the first time, she's actually seeing him as a human being. Though...she did see his body closer. He has gotten over his absent-minded behavior rather fast. He also isn't as clumsy as he was back then. He then left the spring after ten minutes. Mutsumi, Shinobu, and Kanako arrived. It was most likely that one night where they all wanted to relax. Su came in and wanted to do a cannonball...however, she was stopped. She instead went in...and she cling to Motoko.

"Wow...um...this is quite...awkward," Keitaro said.

"It's okay," Motoko said, "We'll all talk to Su."

With that, he left the springs. He dried off, and went to his room. He noticed that Naru was looking through his things. He turned on the light, and she froze there. She dropped his pencils and sketch books. He then confronted her. She couldn't try to justify why she was snooping. He did give one fair warning.

"If you go through my things, or if you assault me...anybody else, or if you take advantage of any of the girls here...you're gone!" He barked.

Naru left in a natural huff. He cleaned up his mess. He didn't notice that behind him was Motoko. She was still towel clad. He thankfully had a dry towel to get her cleaned up. He also had an extra shirt for her, so she won't be walking around nude. Motoko sat down. She looked over his drawings, including the one of Shinobu a year and a half earlier. She was quite impressed.

"I had no idea you were able to draw," Motoko said.

"I've been drawing since I was a kid," Keitaro answered.

"This one is beautiful," she said. "Was this last year when the cherry blossoms were out?"

"Yes, that is you and your sword drawn down."

"Maybe you should change your major...archeology doesn't suit you."

"I have thought about that," he said.

Keitaro allowed her to look through all of his drawings, and all of his photos. She noticed that in all of them, he was very much alone in all of them. She decided she wanted to change that trend. She didn't want to stick it to Naru...that would make her worse. She wanted to take time and let things work out. She then helped him clean up the rest of the mess. She knew Naru was there. She then decided that she was going to really change her life. Starting with that bitchy fan club of hers.


	9. I'd Like to Get to Know You Part 2

The Love Hina Heartbreak: I'd Like to Get to Know You Part 2

By

triviatrap1982

I do not own Love Hina. It is owned by Ken Akamatsu

After Motoko helped him clean his room, she sat there. She didn't know what to do next. Genuinely she did want to go in his arms and cry. Realistically, the best she could do is calmly talk to him. He knew he also couldn't just leave her alone. This presented an interesting dilemma. He then decided that he'd stay by, and let her sit in. He had to do his homework, since it still would be due in the morning. It was only the weekend tomorrow. He then looked to Motoko.

"Hey, do you have anything planned this weekend?" he asked.

"I don't," she said.

"You know...if you have time after school, you can hang out with me."

"Thank you...I need to have more of a social life outside these walls."

"Motoko, listen...you're going to find that there are evil people out there...you have to handle them."

"The thing is," she started, "I had you pegged as a vile pervert...that was me the entire time."

"I forgive you," he then said. "I wasn't exactly the best example of a human being either."

"I probably never gave you the chance."

"You know..." he said, "It's something we all have, human nature."

"We just have to admit when we screwed up...and not carry on."

"That's the direct story of it."

"Keitaro...I will like to go with you just to get away," she then said. "However, there is one thing I _must _do."

"I understand," he then said, "You have that fan club to deal with."

"I also must call Tsuruko, and her husband, to make right...it was her choice."

He didn't interfere. He decided to let her take charge. She decided to go make he call in the afternoon. She didn't want to tie up the lines right now. She also needed some rest. He then took her to her bedroom. Thankfully, Naru's was farther away. He'd not want to get into any more arguments with her at all. He then let her get down on her futon. She was grateful for him. Though, part of her didn't want him to leave whatsoever. He looked and he saw her looking down at the floor.

"Should I get somebody to stay with you?" he asked. He knew exactly how things would go should he stay.

"No, I will be fine," she answered.

"I really don't want to leave you just alone," he admitted.

"I know...and you know exactly how things can go if Naru loses her mind."

"Motoko," he then started, "you really _don't _need to base your life around what everybody else tells you what it is."

"What do you mean?"

"I have heard the hurtful things that so-called fan club has said about everybody...even you behind your back."

Motoko shot up. She really didn't know exactly how that happened. She also didn't know exactly why it happened. She saw the opportunity to listen out this time. He told her exactly what he's heard on accident. Particularly at the convenience store against him. He was in line, and he heard everything. Her face went pale...and she tried desperately not to create damage that he'd have to fix, or clean up. However...that rage, that Keitaro knew all to well, boiled over...and then.

"FUCK THEM ALL!" Motoko screamed to the top of her lungs, heaving to catch her breath.

"M-Motoko, what's going on?" Keitaro asked quite afraid (and deservedly so)

"Those bitches helped plant the seed...no more!" Motoko boomed.

"Motoko, please calm down," he pleaded. "If you desire to punch a hole in the wall..."

"I'm sorry, I had that pent up for far too long," she then said softly.

"Motoko, do you want to talk about it?"

"I do."

"Tell me, I know you disliked Tsuruko..."

"That happened a little before then," Motoko then said.

She then started to tell her story. She was very close to Tsuruko growing up. When she was dating her husband...Motoko felt like Tsuruko had abandoned her. No matter how many times she tried to explain, clearly, to the young girl...she couldn't get it. It only got worse on her wedding day, about two or three years ago. She explained that she felt betrayed. Keitaro couldn't help but to shake his head. She knew that look after. It was the same one Tsuruko had given her time and time again.

"Yes...that was very petty," Motoko then said.

"You never learned to deal with guys have you?" he asked.

"I haven't."

"We're going to start...because let's face it...it's rather rude to treat Tsuruko that way."

"That is why I have to call her tomorrow."

"Actually...you can use my laptop to e-mail her," he said, handing over the e-mail address.

"That would work too..." she then blushed.

He went to get his laptop from his bedroom, and he ran into Kitsune. Her first classes were a blast. She then saw a few girls who acted exactly like her. That really made her sick to her stomach. She decided to tell Keitaro everything she witnessed. That was after class. Thankfully, she stepped in, and scolded them, considering they were middle school girls. He was quite stunned.

"Well, I have homework," she said smiling, "I'll see you later."

"Wow, things definitely are taking a change for the better," he said to himself. "I hope..."

He then went to his room and lay down on his futon. He couldn't help but to smile. That was one interesting day. From there, he decided to make things a bit more...interesting. He knew he'd first have to change his image...and really gain control from the Hinata from Hina. He's formulating his plans to make. He did not want to do anything rash.

"Keitaro," Shinobu said, "You have a phone call."

"Okay," Keitaro said, "I'll be right down."

He then retrieved his laptop because, he remembered Motoko. Once he gave her the laptop, he went down to the phone, it was Hina, she called and checked up on him. He also told her exactly what has happened. She tried to justify. He rolled his eyes and listened to her story. He did give her a long lecture about how people should behave. He really wasn't in the mood to hear any sad stories. He did shock her once she heard exactly what happened to Motoko and Naru. He then told her that he decided on one thing she wanted him to do.

"I have decided to take full control of the Hinata," he said. "There's no question that there's a lot that can be done here."

"Wow..." Hina said surprised, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am plenty sure...and I have huge changes in store."

"Oh dear...I'll be there as soon as possible," she then said.

"By the way," Keitaro said, "I think everybody should be here...also it will be on my own terms."

Hina couldn't try to guilt trip him into keeping things the same. He also knew that he would need to let the girls know. He told her to bring the deeds to him as soon as possible. He then ended the call. He _loved _this. He was going to really be in charge. Also, with Hina out of the picture, he can now deal with Naru directly should she even_ think _about getting violent. Su on the other hand...gave him an idea to modernize the inn...and to make it accessible

"Who was that?" Motoko asked, as she was now dressed in pajama pants.

"That was my grandma, she's going to be coming here soon," He then said.

"Wow...that is major...should I let everybody else know?"

"Yes you may," Keitaro said. "By the way...with the conversation...I really _can't _date you...because now it'd be illegal."

"I understand," Motoko said. "I am disappointed, but I will survive."

"Good...and you do need to take up a secondary art, you have the talent for it."

"Do you really think so?" she asked blushing.

"Sure," he answered bluntly, "you can do lots of research on the internet."

"Thank you...I hope I'm not imposing on the use of your laptop."

"That's no problem," he said. "I think I will see about getting you one of your own."

Motoko smiled. She definitely felt a lot happier now that she let her anger go. She had a long way to go. She also didn't want to disappoint Keitaro. He then went back to his bedroom. He decided he needed to get some rest. He really didn't know that Hina was already back in Japan...and was ready to deal with her. He had some very serious questions for her to answer Either way, she was going to be known about the behavior.


	10. Keitaro Urashima's Grand Plan Part 1

The Love Hina Heartbreak: Keitaro Urashima's Grand Plan Part 1

By

triviatrap1982

I do not own Love Hina. It is owned by Ken Akamatsu

Note: In Japan...while the national age of consent is 13 (16 for marriage) there is one very huge thing in the law. No person of influence may carry on with an underage relationship. Keitaro, by way of being landlord/manager, is a person of influence. Therefore, he'd be in trouble if it got out (though it does depend on Japanese Prefecture).

* * *

><p>The morning came quickly...and the afternoon came even quicker. Keitaro knew that Hina was going to be there any moment. In fact, he had a lot of help in making repairs. Sarah actually pitched in to sweep down the steps and the landing in the front of the inn. Su and Shinobu were actively cleaning down the kitchen. Kitsune and Mutsumi were cleaning down the springs. Naru got stuck with the worst job of them all...She drew the black straw and got bathroom cleaning duty.<p>

"Yuck," she whined, "this is nasty!"

"Get used to it," Shinobu said, in a sudden change of character, "that's your personality."

Naru felt blindsided. However, she really didn't know why they were piling on. She had to quit bitching. There was a lot of things that would be going wrong really fast for her. She's lost support, already, of Kitsune, Shinobu, and Motoko. Mutsumi was still on the fence...but is starting to see things Keitaro's way. Su was rather scared. She received word that Amara was coming over. She had heard that she had done some not nice things...and needed to stay a while. It wasn't to talk...but mostly to strike the fear of God into her. Once the Inn was cleaned up...and everybody changed their clothing, Hina showed up.

"Hello all, how are you!" Hina greeted.

"Hello," Keitaro greeted, "it's been a while."

"Hello," Kanako said, "It really has been a while."

"Miss Hina, may we get you something?" Kitsune, Shinobu, and Motoko asked, bowing.

"Oh my, this is quite unexpected," Hina said taken.

"Good afternoon," Amara said quite suddenly, "I have arrived, I hope I am not too late."

"You're just in time," Keitaro returned happily.

"Hello," Tsuruko said, "I had to take an overnight flight back to check up on everybody."

"Well now," Hina said, "this is turning to be quite a meeting."

"Yes," Keitaro said, "I do need to talk with you."

"Do you want to speak in private?" she asked.

"Yes, in the kitchen please."

Once in the kitchen, Hina has produced the papers. She has also checked with her lawyer to make sure everything was kosher. He then wanted to know quite a few things from Hina. They started to talk...well...the truth started to come out. Hina couldn't really dance around it much longer. She took a deep breath and decided she'd better confess. She knew his tone on the phone was quite disappointed.

"First of all...why did you let the girls run wild?" Keitaro asked.

"Well...I figured that if they had more freedom, they'd have more responsibility," she answered quickly.

"That hasn't exactly worked out," he said bluntly.

"I know I've meant well...but I just sent you straight to hell."

"That sums it up," he then returned.

"Well, I believe that once you sign the papers, you'll be alright."

"I have had to call the Notary Public here to make sure everything is Kosher."

"Well, there'd be zero doubt as to the ownership."

"Also...things are changing for the better here," he then said.

"I see...but have you seen Su?"

"She's been rather tricky to get a hold of," he said.

"Well, I'll get everybody in the kitchen..."

"Wait until we're done with the Notary."

Hina complied. Once the notary came, she looked over the papers. She also looked over the legal documents She was satisfied that everything was done fairly, and legally. Once the transfers was legal, then the true meeting would begin. Everybody was there...and it was quite heart wrenching.

"I am now the new owner of the Hinata," Keitaro then announced.

"No way, you scammed..." Naru started.

"HUSH, CHILD!" Hina hissed. "Yes, I let you run wild, but while he is speaking keep your trap shut!"

"I have a question," Shinobu asked. "What about our leases?"

"That is a perfect question," Keitaro said. "I will allow them with new rules."

"What new rules?" Motoko asked.

"First of all...all rent must be paid on the first of the month," he said, "I will make allowances if a catastrophic situation hits."

"That's reasonable," Kitsune said. "I've got a job with the newspaper to freelance columns on the night scene."

"Oh, that's why you left me a huge check."

"Yes, the advance was enough to cover all of my expenses."

"Will you continue to take the courses?"

"Yup, it's the best thing that's happened."

"What about curfew?" Su asked curiously.

"You know you will have to be in by ten if you're under sixteen," he then said. "That won't be a problem, unless the cops bring you back."

"What about the place in general?" Amara asked.

"You see, I will be getting some help in fixing up, and modernizing the dorms," he answered.

He then explained his plans. Hina was quite surprised he was taking charge. She then realized maybe if she'd been honest with him a year ago...he'd done so willingly. She also realized she couldn't had let the girls run wild as they did. That was quite unhealthy, and quite unladylike like. Keitaro then finished telling him the plans for the inn. He also mentioned that they will be displaced while he works to make it not only modernized, but with quite a few changes.

"You mean we'll be in the streets?" Naru asked.

"No...you all have families you can go back to...however..." he continued.

"I think it's best we do little at a time so nobody gets displaced," Tsuruko suggested.

"Yes...I think the first floor should be started on, and then work our way to the top."

"I definitely like that," Kitsune said. "I actually have an assignment to write an instructional paper...and remodeling will be the first thing."

"I can't wait!" Su cheered.

"Neither can I," Motoko said, "It would be nice to have a co-ed dorm instead of an all girls' dorm."

"That won't happen any time soon," he said. "This is for the sake of continuity."

"I wonder if there'd be any cute guys here," Mutsumi said ruefully.

"There might be," Kitsune answered, "but they have a job to do, and so do we."

The meeting then ended right there. Naru really didn't like how things had went. He then talked with Amara and asked why she dropped in. She wanted to speak with Su. Fearing the events from the last time, he tentatively let her go. She promised to not pull any stunts like that again. That after all wasn't worth her energy as she found out. She found Su in her bedroom. She got the chill in her spine.

"Sis...w-what are you doing here?" Su asked, quite afraid.

"I came to have a talk with you...I couldn't be said over the phone."

"What's going on at home?" she asked concerned.

"Everything is well, it is you I am worried about."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I have got reports that you have been doing a lot of naughty things."

"Y-you're not going to whip out that...?"

"I won't be using the flute," she then said. "I will be warning you to not emulate Naru...I got a vibe she's not well."

"Ohh...right...I do need to tell you what happened...and show you why it happened."

Su queued up the tape. Amara was pretty stunned, and she was also rather bashful. She didn't think two women could do that together. She also showed all the places that Motoko mentioned. She then looked to Su who was smiling. She then shook her head. Her little sister was definitely..a voyeur.

"So...they messed about...then what happened?" Amara asked.

"POW! She hit Motoko when she least expected it!" she answered, punching air.

"Wow...so she burned her."

"Yup, she did big time!"

"What else happened?"

"Kitsune got into a fight with her...a brawl."

"Yikes, I wouldn't have thought Kitsune would be the one...Shinobu maybe..."

"Shinobu's too nice...she won't hurt a fly."

"Don't judge a book by its cover," Amara said.

"Though...I don't want to play with Naru anymore."

Amara smiled. She knew that Su came to her senses. Though she wondered why she was hiding from Keitaro. She then explained she was afraid he'd get on her case just as hard. She told her she'd have to face him. She relented, and went down to talk to Keitaro. He then calmly explained to her, that she needed to have empathy for everybody else. He also explained that she needed to find safer experiments to do. She decided that since the Inn was going to be re-done...she wanted to help. She then hugged Keitaro as a form of apology. Meanwhile...Amara went to her room. Her husband wasn't with her today. Plus, she figured that she'd have make due. She loved to spend time with him, and it wasn't just about the sex with her. It was the same with Tsuruko. That is...she enjoyed her husband as a companion. They never saw them as a sex toy. A little bit later on...dinner time rolled around. Naru still couldn't believe how things drastically changed.

"Wow...I'm just stunned," Naru said.

"You knew this was coming," Tsuruko said. "Also...I am surprised my sister didn't fight you."

"Holy...how did you find out?" Naru asked.

"She e-mailed me," she answered bluntly, "you really have zero virtues, manners, or ladylike qualities."

"Please don't screw with her," Kitsune said. "If you thought I was bad...she's worse."

Naru just got quiet. Hina didn't know what they were talking about. She rather forgot as he explained that in detail. She was reminded by Keitaro. She only gave a slight nod. She wanted to go to Naru and smack her. Though that was counter productive. She and Keitaro, and Kanako discussed the various planning. He noted that it'd be a lot of money. Having have his savings replenished...he knew that he'd need a lot of help. The beginning of the grand plans were coming into place.


	11. Keitaro Urashima's Grand Plan Part 2

The Love Hina Heartbreak: Keitaro Urashima's Grand Plan Part 2

By

triviatrap1982

I do not own Love Hina. It is owned by Ken Akamatsu

The night was still young, and everybody was rather excited about fixing up the inn. Keitaro decided to leave the garden where it was. He knew that Mutsumi really loved fresh-grown watermelons..or any grown watermelons Su's lab was going to go by the wayside. She ended up taking out all of the equipment. She reasoned that she probably can use her powers for good instead of evil Motoko would finally get a chance to be a contributing member of society. She's even asked Keitaro to show her how to make basic repairs. Kitsune still has her job at the tea shop...but now, she's turning in written assignments for the local paper. She's also working hard on her creative writing courses. It seems everybody, but Naru, as moved on. Her day was about to get a _lot _worse. Haitani got to Shirai, and he canceled the date. He heard from Keitaro who was talking to Haruka about it off-handed. Naru was beyond reproach.

"Motherfucker! There's no way this could be happening!" Naru cursed.

"There's no way _what _could be happening," Kanako asked seriously.

"It's none of your business!" she hissed.

"Drop the attitude," she ordered.

"What's going on," Tsuruko asked.

"We are having a discussion on _why _Shirai canceled," Kanako answered. "Yes...everybody knows."

"How...did everybody find out?" Naru then asked...nearly ready to punch a hole in the wall.

"That's rather blatantly obvious," Kanako said. "You _know _Haitani and Shirai won't keep quiet about it."

"Really, this is interesting," Tsuruko added.

The two left Naru who was in an obvious lurch. She really didn't know what was going on. However, it appears that her world was about to come crumbling down. Meanwhile, Keitaro decided he was going to leave the layout as it was. It would had been way too expensive to tear it down, and then rebuild. He also wanted to keep the hot springs as it was. He reasoned it would be the most prominent feature. Hina saw his plans to modernize, and she nodded.

"You know..." she started, "if you can get a good bid, you can get a quality job."

"That's true, but I don't want to be taken for a ride."

"Don't be crude," she barked, "ask for references!"

"Oh yeah, they have to keep that on file!" He then said. "I'll make an inventory of what needs to be done."

"From there you can get an estimated cost and put in for bids."

"This will have to include the tea shop," Haruka said interrupting.

"I didn't forget about you," he then said.

"Good, now the way I see it...everything is starting to work out," Haruka smiled.

While that was going on, Keitaro decided he was going to go get rest. He was quite drained from the planning that has happened. He couldn't tell how things were going to go. He decided he was going to lie down to get some sort of sleep. He has been up most of the day. Before he could even _think _about it...he heard a very loud crash. He shot up and ran into the direction where it came from. He didn't even bother to stop for Hina who didn't even know what was going on. He ran in, and he saw Naru just on the floor. She had a black eye...and the nominally nicer Shinobu standing over her. He had to hold everybody back. Particularly since it could had gotten nasty. It did. Naru tried to pop Shinobu to the stratosphere Amazingly, she dodged, ducked, and decked Naru dead on her non-blacked eye. This caused her to fall down again. Motoko stepped in to stop everything. Amazingly, Shinobu stopped. She pushed her aside to give Naru a piece of her mind.

"Naru...you really do suck," Shinobu said. "You're acting like an asshole."

"Shinobu, you don't know what you're saying," Naru tried say.

"Now...you do not come into my room and act like a bitch...ever."

Keitaro knew enough was enough. Tsuruko got Naru out of the way before damage really could be done. He took Shinobu aside and asked her exactly what was going on. She then explained that in the time where Naru and Motoko were messing about, she took the opportunity to go to self-defense classes. He saw a red face, and a few scratches. He didn't even _need _to ask who started. The fight, was Keitaro's last straw. He went down to Naru and handed her a pair of sunglasses, and money.

"Naru...just go to a hotel room, or go home to your family while renovations are complete," he said.

"Why are you taking her word over mine?" she whined.

"That is precisely why," he said. "Just be grateful I'm not throwing you out."

Naru had zero choice. She packed about a month's worth of clothing, and went to the nearest motel. Keitaro then after, got the final cost estimate. This was definitely within budget, and he wanted to do the best job he could. He also decided he'd better go pay for his own materials. He knew he's have to go take Su with him. He had heard that once the materials were brought from his own pocket, he'd know exactly what's happening. Once the work started, everybody was excited. Kitsune stuck around, and wrote down exactly how to remodel a kitchen. She also had done some research, and actually helped in some of the jobs. In fact, everybody, except Naru helped out. The crew was thankful. About a month, or so later, everything was finished. Naru returned...she was in definite awe. The inn was better, than before. At this time the rest, except for Kanako, had returned home.

"Welcome back," Haruka said, "I take it you were forced out by orders."

"Yeah," Naru then said, "I was."

"I'll level with you...you ain't been a saint here."

"What do you mean?" Naru asked, genuinely confused.

"I have let you run around with zero consequences..."

"What are you saying?"

"Let me be honest, _you _are the cause of everything that has happened."

Naru felt like she was punched in the stomach. Haruka was right. Naru could have done a _lot _more to make the place a very pleasant dorm to stay. She went in, and she went into her bedroom. It was just as everybody else's. She looked around, and everything was just where she had it. She then sighed, and sat down on her desk. She felt that even Haruka was against her. She also didn't know that Shinobu could throw hard fists for an often gentle girl. She opted to not let the events of last month bother her...until...

"Naru," Kitsune said, "You have a phone call...it's your sister, Mei."

"I'll get it," she said.

"It definitely is a nicer place...even the springs were updated to be more efficient," she then said wistfully

"I'll check it out later," she said.

She went to the phone to talk to her sister. She was checking to see if she was alright. She also was trying hard to get Naru to come home, to deal with her problems. Naru declined saying she was busy. Mei apologized for bothering her, and hung up. The conversation took all of ten minutes. Mutsumi then saw what happened. She wanted to talk, but Naru gave her the brush off..._now _she was beginning to see Keitaro's point of view.

"You really _are _mean," Mutsumi said. "I'm not your friend anymore."

"Wait, I didn't mean to..." Naru tried.

"You shouldn't have treated your sister like that!" she said, with tears streaming from her eyes. "Kanako and Keitaro even made right!"

"Don't bring up that dork!"

"HE'S NOT A DORK!"

That sent Mutsumi running upstairs, crying. That exchange was seen by Motoko who had finished her homework. She shook her head. Before Naru could say anything...Motoko did something she really should have done in the first place. She had walked calmly up to Naru and slapped her clear across the face.

"Now...I see why he broke up with you," Motoko said.

"You're going to take the word of a pervert?" Naru hissed.

"I will," Motoko then said, "even if he _was _a pervert, he still Didn't deserve what he's received."

"He deserved everything he has got!"

"No...he has exactly what he deserves...a family who loves him...also new friends to back him up."

Motoko walked away before Naru could whine some more. She gave her a look of regret. That meant she regretted _everything _that she has done with Naru...including being her toy. She decided that she's had enough with Naru. She went to speak with Keitaro who was about to go on his digs. She saw a very rather dejected Mutsumi who was crying in the corner of his bedroom. He decided that he needed help. Hina has long left...and of course...he decided to ask his parents for help! He made the call, and his mom was more than willing. She was going to be there after he had left.

"Where did Keitaro go?" Su asked.

"Oh, he had to go on a dig with Seta," Shinobu answered.

"I wonder if he'll have fun," she said quite happily.

"I think he will, though it's quite hard work."

"Is it harder than math?"

"It is," Shinobu said with a chuckle, "it's a lot harder, since they have to do a lot of research."

"It isn't like Indiana Jones?"

"I'm afraid not, he's been at the library doing a lot of research."

"I wonder what I'll do when I go to college..."

"That's something to think about...especially since we have to take the entrance exams."

"I hope I don't fall into the traps..." Su said quite dully.

"I think we've learned our lessons from Keitaro and Naru."

"I also learned my lesson from you...you hit hard!"

"I hope I never have to do that again."

"Maybe you can take up an art," Su suggested.

"Yeah, I'll ask Motoko about that," Shinobu agreed.

"Ask me about what?" Motoko asked. She was quite lost.

"Oh, I was figuring I'd take a martial arts class."

"I think there's a spot open in my class, you are welcomed to join," Motoko then said.

Shinobu smiled. She knew she'd make a lot more friends if she'd get out more. The girls have been getting to know each other. However, it seems that Naru is still stuck in her behavior...from a year and a half ago. As they were thinking about things...Keitaro was on his plane to Peru. He was thinking about how he was going to change himself. He wanted to change himself even more. His personality was better...but his looks...well...he reasoned he did _not _want to be a Seta-clone. He looked in the reflection in the glass...and decided, the first thing he was going to do was get rid of his blocky glasses.


	12. Keitaro's Transformation Part 1

The Love Hina Heartbreak: Keitaro's Transformation Part 1

By

triviatrap1982

I do not own Love Hina. It is owned by Ken Akamatsu

Keitaro Came back from his dig. He was quite disappointed since the papers fell through...and the Peruvian authorities misplaced it. He knew that was the risk that went with these digs. Once he was home...he saw Su standing there. Instead of kicking him in the head, she actually hugged him. She was quite glad he was home. She also had built a few radios from reasonably priced electronics kits. She really enjoyed it. He saw that her experiments were non-lethal, non-threatening, and legal. She had saved her money, and smiled.

"Wow, what's with the sudden interest in these electronics kits?" he asked curiously.

"I was getting bored, so I decided to try something new," she smiled.

"That definitely is perfect," he said. "You know...I can see you working in a multi-national corporation." 

"Maybe...or I can help Amara and Lamba run Molmol!"

"You know, that is also a good idea," he said. "However, if the people allow it that is."

"You know it!" Su said. She understood that one bad thing could ruin everything.

"Anyhow...I'm going to go unpack," he said.

"Oh...did they make a mistake?"

"Yeah, the paperwork got lost...there's not much we can do about it."

Su saw that he's not devastated at all. He went to unpack. Su followed him to his bedroom. She caught his photo book, and leafed through it. She was quite surprised that he was able to take great pictures. She also noticed a thread between the older ones, and the most recent ones. He was not in any of them. She also thought about everything she's done against him. She realized, most of the things...well all of the things...were not polite. She did, however, have made a suggestion.

"You're wardrobe is...blah," she said looking his clothing.

"I wouldn't know anything about fashion," he admitted.

"Maybe, we can take you out shopping tomorrow," she suggested.

"You know...that wouldn't be a problem at all."

Su looked through his pictures. She felt bad that Keitaro _still _is lonely. It is true she's doing a lot more talking, however, she felt something wasn't right. She saw there were a lot more pictures absent Keitaro. They were all landscapes She placed the book down. She decided to go find Shinobu. She really wanted to help Keitaro not feel bad. She found her, and Motoko cleaning the dishes.

"Guys...Keitaro's feeling bad," Su said straight up.

"How do you figure that?" Motoko asked softly.

"He's quite lonely," Su said in a flat voice.

"I noticed," Motoko said. "All of his pictures had him just alone..."

"That's really bad," Shinobu said.

"I suggested we all go shopping tomorrow!"

"That would raise his spirits, and let's be clear, it is up to him."

"Though...those glasses are kinda..." Su started.

"Maybe it's time he gets rid of them," Shinobu said. "They represent bad memories."

"Yes, that is true," Motoko returned, placing the dishes away.

They didn't know that Keitaro listened in on the back stairwell. He knew that Shinobu was right. There was a lot of stuff that had bad memories. He was home early enough. He decided that he was going to make a call. He went to make a call to an ophthalmologist. She agreed to visit with him tomorrow morning. He then decided that in the afternoon, he was going to hang out with Shinobu, Su, and Motoko. He then saw Kitsune bound in. She really was happier than she was in the past year and a half.

"Kitsune, how did your day go?" Keitaro asked.

"It actually went well," she said. "The editor actually loved my work...he wants me on a full time basis."

"That definitely will be perfect," he said.

"I see that something major happened for you to be back so early," she noted.

"Yeah, the paperwork got lost," he said, "that one was out of our control."

"I have to tell you, everything is definitely looking up," she said. "It's true there still will be problems...but we can handle them different."

"You're right, we're not perfect in any way," he said, looking to the mid-afternoon sky.

"I have found out...that office politics suck."

"Kitsune, you're a freelance writer...you can syndicate your work through Japan."

"You really do get it," she then said smiling. "By the way, Kanako had to go help your parents at the bakery."

"I wonder what's wrong," he said curiously.

"Actually, it's more work than they can handle."

"I'll talk to them into hiring somebody they can take on."

He and Kitsune talked for a few more minutes. He decided to turn in early. He really wanted to have all the rest he could. The very next day, he went to the ophthalmologist. He was rather early. After filling out the papers, he returned them to the assistant He smiled, and gave him his number. He was a family man, as Keitaro saw by the wedding band on his left hand. He sat down, and read a magazine, when his number was called. Once there, he met with Dr. Yukari Izumi. She is a woman of forty years, also married. She has a rather short hair cut. Her hair never reached her shoulders There were a few gray hairs, but that wasn't a problem.

"Good morning," Dr. Izumi greeted, "I see you wanted a consult for vision correction options."

"Yes, I believe I would need an alternative to glasses," he then said. "If not possible, at least a new set of frames."

"I understand," she said. "I first will have to give you a vision test to gauge how to proceed."

"Will this be like the first time I got glasses?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, "I still wear glasses, since I am allergic to contacts."

"I never knew one could be allergic to contacts," he said stunned.

"Well...I didn't know either...and that was scary."

"I don't want to press the issue any further," he then said.

"It's alright," she reassured, "I actually use this as a tool to make younger kids think hard."

"So they're not getting contacts for vanity's sake."

"That's the lesser extent," she said, showing him to the chair, "also for education's sake."

"Now I understand!"

"Good," she said, "now we will do a two phase test."

The two phase test was rather easy. First to see what his vision is with his glasses. She had him stand a good distance, about 20 meters from the eye chart. he got everyone right, except for the last line. That one was commonly missed. She then gave him the full-on examination. This took a few minutes, even with his pupils dilated Once they were finished, she then explained his options.

"Now," she said, in a rather sweet contralto voice, "you have quite a few options."

"Oh, I touched on one of them," he said, "an updated glasses prescription."

"Yes, you will be able to shop around for new frames," she said. "The second option is contacts."

"Contacts might not be right for me, since I don't wear them," he started. "My ex-girlfriend does."

"I take it that she'll be a bad source of information," she observed.

"Probably," he said, "also I don't want to go through hell to figure out I'm allergic to late."

"That is understandable," she said. "The most major and extreme thing you can do is LASIK surgery."

"What is that?"

She then explained the procedure in a step-by-step pattern. She has shown him a brochure from a colleague of hers who performs it. It definitely answered a lot of the technical questions he had. Especially on the machinery. She noted, however, that it's only to be done as a second opinion. He agreed on that point. He then had one major question.

"What are the risks, and side effects?" he asked seriously.

"Other than going completely blind," she said. "you will see halos that are permanent."

"That's not good," he then said.

"Secondly, if the equipment isn't clean...or if there's no sterile environment, there will be infections."

"That would suck."

"There's also double vision that will happen as well," She then continued.

"I understand."

"Next, you will have a dry-eye syndrome," she continued, "Finally...there's accidental traumatic flap displacement."

"That's rather serious," he then said.

"Yes, if anything happens, even years down the line...you need to get medical attention!"

He now was scared straight. It seemed glasses was the safest way to go. However, he felt like they were holding him back. He then informed her that he'll get a second opinion. She agreed. She scheduled him to meet with her colleague who preformed the surgery for the following day. The very next day, after the clothing shopping and such...he went to Dr. Megumi Honda. He took him in on short notice.

"Well," he said, "my colleague has given me your case...and you asked for a second opinion."

"That's right," Keitaro returned.

"I will give you a full eye examination, again," he said. "I also will make sure you don't have Keratoconus."

"What's that?"

"That's an irregular eye shape where your cones aren't right."

"How do you screen for that?"

"Well, we will do a Corneal Topography," he then said.

He then went through the same eye exams, with a few fancier variations. Dr. Honda was convinced that Keitaro was the perfect candidate. However, he noted that he will have to have a full physical check-up before he can do anything else. He wants to make sure that his body was in tip-top shape. Keitaro agreed, and decided to make an appointment for a physical. Once he got home, he saw Kanako standing there.

"Sorry, I was at an appointment," he said.

"I understand," she said smiling, "I am just mad I didn't get to go on the shopping trip."

"Maybe I can get Motoko to take you one day," he offered.

"That would be perfect...have you heard from Naru?"

"She's been creepy quiet the past few days."

"I see...she's plotting...again..."

"It is time for me to bring in the heavy guns," he then said.

"What do you mean?"

"I have to make a call to her little sister, Mei."

"I will do that, you rest."

"Well, I have a physical Monday..."

Kanako understood. She did what she was going to do. Keitaro went upstairs to his room. He had a lot to think about. Yes, his wardrobe was going to be changed. He also was changing as a person. However, he really wanted to do this surgery. He then had a long thought about it. He re-read the brochures. Kitsune saw what he was reading, then remembered something.

"Hey...I think you better shop around," she said. "Don't get the first one...that will be a disaster."

"I know," he said. "Dr. Izumi was quite blunt in that point."

"Though, I have heard that Dr. Honda is the best in the business...and he won't do anything unless he's absolutely sure."

"Hey, I just visited with him today."

"He's actually my regular eye doctor," she said smiling.

"Wow, well...I will need support...I am thinking on getting the surgery."

"If it's right for you," she said, leaving. "If it isn't, then you can get very cute frames."

She kissed his cheek before she left. She went off to do her assignments for her classes, and for the newspaper. He knew she was right. This had to be something that is right for him. He then decided he was going to think about it some more. If after the physical he was leery...he would go straight to option A. Kanako came in, and said it was going to be set.

"Kanako...I will have to put you in charge temporarily," he said.

"I understand."

Keitaro started the ball into motion. He was going to improve himself in every avenue. He had talked to his family, apologizing for what he's done. He for the most part was forgiven That said, he knew that things were going to go into hyper drive. Though...he will need support for when he _does _get the surgery. He also noted that Mutsumi was not as sickly as she was when they first met. She would have to do, at least to get her out of the house.


	13. Keitaro's Transformation Part 2

The Love Hina Heartbreak: Keitaro's Transformation Part 2

By

triviatrap1982

I do not own Love Hina. It is owned by Ken Akamatsu

Keitaro had taken his weekend to think exactly on what he wanted to do. He was just glad he was able to schedule his physical with an independent doctor. He really didn't want to trust student health. Dr. Honda made _sure _to schedule him within a dead period in his schedule. Keitaro still had to do some serious work for Seta. He did wonder how he and Haruka were getting along.

"Oh, we're getting along better," he smiled. "The best part about being friends, there's no pressure to go any farther than that."

"That's really good," Keitaro said, as he placed the book away, "besides, she's been a lot happier."

"What's her sarcasm level?"

"She's cooled down a _lot _with the sarcasm."

"I would say she's a lot happier," he then noted.

"She's...rather...how should I put this...?" Keitaro struggled.

"Oh, she's always like that when she's obscenely happy," Seta then said.

"How's Sarah doing?"

"She's actually doing well in her studies, and tried out for the soccer team," he informed.

"Did she make the squad?"

"She made backup, but that's alright."

"As long as she has a stable relationship with people, it will be good for her."

He agreed. Keitaro looked at the clock and nearly forgot about his appointment. Seta decided to let him go. After all, he wanted to make sure that he was healthy. Also if any new problems arise, it can be taken care of. He actually had a short bus ride to the doctor. Once there, he was greeted by a rather attractive doctor. Her name was Dr. Miyuki Izumi, her sister is the eye doctor that Keitaro visited just the Friday before. She is unmarried, but has a boyfriend. She has long, light brown, shoulder length hair. There is one thing...she's quite thorough in her exams.

"Mr. Urashima," she then said, "please remove your shoes so I may get an accurate weight."

He did so right away without any conversation. Once she got his weight and height...she then got into the particulars. She noted that he was in very healthy condition. After her consultation, and required physical, she sat him down. She did worry about his mental state. She had a long talk about what's causing his stress. He told her exactly how things have gone.

"Well," she said, "I am quite glad you dumped that woman."

"You're rather blunt," he said, taken back.

"That's true," she said, "your blood pressure is a lot lower since you cut ties with her."

"What's the over all picture?"

"You are healthy to go through the LASIK surgery," she then announced.

"Great, I can make an appointment with Dr. Honda...because it really is what I want."

"You've thought long and hard about this," she then said, "many who want the surgery do it for vanity reasons...and they really don't need it."

"Well...I have had two exams in two days," he then said.

"Have you discussed your options?"

"I decided If I'm a bad candidate, I may have to go back to wearing glasses."

"Right, you really can't test for allergies to contacts."

He then was discharged from the doctor with a clean bill of health. He then looked at his watch and noticed it was too late to get back to Seta. He made a call from the phone in the office. Seta was more than understanding After all, he knew Keitaro would be down for at least a week to get his eyes adjusted from such surgery. He then went home. He needed moral support. Kitsune was at at her classes, and at work. Shinobu, Su, Motoko, and Kanako would be at school...and Naru wasn't an option. He decided he'd have to ask Mutsumi. She didn't faint, or fall asleep randomly.

"Mutsumi," Keitaro then asked, "I need to ask you something."

"Oh, what is it?" she asked sweetly.

"I need you for my moral support," he then said.

"That surgery thing?"

"That's it," he said, "I need to call Dr. Honda to make an appointment."

He did just that. Dr. Honda was booked solid for the week, though he had a cancellation. What luck that it was going to be tomorrow afternoon. He confirmed, and knew he was going to have to take his rest. He then stayed in his position. Right when he hangs up the phone, he felt that something wasn't quite right. Mutsumi did something rather out of character. She _pushed _Keitaro out of the way, while Naru took a swing with a solid oaken kitana! Keitaro's yelp was enough to get _most _everybody to the scene. Well...Naru was caught with the evidence.

"Naru, I can't believe you," Motoko said. "What has he done to _you __especially_?"

"Don't even _try _to say he broke up with you," Shinobu warned.

Naru kept quiet, she had no answers. She just simply walked upstairs to her bedroom. Keitaro has had enough. He had called her parents. He informed them that she _will _be evicted. He figured that she would be better off. He also decided he was going to have to get a lawyer so everything is legal. Even _if _his life and property is on the line, he had to not give her an out for any potential lawsuits. He then went to Naru's bedroom.

"Naru...enough is enough," Keitaro then said. "Pack your shit and go!"

"You can't just kick me..." she tried to protest.

"Your not only a danger to yourself, you're also a danger to society," he said forcefully.

"How am I dangerous?" she hissed.

"That was no random, accidental, attempted attack," he said. "You've had it in for me since I broke up with you."

"You really won't find another girl like me!" she boomed with delusion.

"I hope I never will either," he said. "You have 20 minutes to pack your things...or I will call the cops."

Naru from that point had zero choice. She's packed up a month's worth of clothing and left. Unlucky for her, he's already started proceedings against her. Since it was mid afternoon, he got an emergency eviction notice to be hand delivered to her. He explained to the lawyer that Naru was a threat to herself, and to his tenants, and he needed her out. He agreed, and got the order. Once that was taken care of, Naru was no longer welcome at the inn. After that, he decided, that the weight of the world definitely was lifted from his shoulders. He had given so many chances. She squandered them. After, he went to sleep early. He did eat dinner. but he knew he had to be early for his appointment. Before he forgot, he also called Seta to make sure that everything was all square. Then the very next day. Keitaro went into Dr. Honda's office. He had his assistant there to get his vital signs.

"We'll be taking your blood pressure, your temperature, and your pulse," the assistant said.

"So," Dr. Honda said, washing his hands, and then drying them in the sink, "how long have you thought about this decision?"

"I thought about it for quite a few days," he said. "I'll admit it's partly vanity, but also to get rid of these glasses."

"You are one of the few who admit that," he said, "have the risks been explained to you?"

"Yes, quite clearly by Dr. Izumi."

"Ah, Izumi...she's definitely thorough, her sister...is twice as thorough."

"I experienced that during my physical"

"Well, sit back, relax, and this will all be over soon."

He was right. For the rather long explanations he had yesterday, including how the surgery would be done. First, he applied a local as numbing eye drops. He had the information from Izumi, and he was quite myopic. He knew this was going to take time. He started to do the procedure. He really wanted to take his time over. He knew one bad mistake...and it could be over. For what felt like an hour (when it was actually two fifteen minute surgeries done in the same day) everything was set. He gave Keitaro a protective eye shield. Thankfully, he had Mutsumi to guide him.

"Now...you will need to wear this for seven nights," he warned. "I am also putting you on a course of anti inflammatory eye-drops, and anti-biotic"

"Would I need to wear sunglasses?" he asked.

"Yes, you should wear them rain or shine," he answered. "most importantly do _not _rub your eyes!"

"Oh, that I understand."

"Next, no physical activities for a while...it _will _cause problems."

"Oh, so I should do office work the next dig that comes up," he said.

"That's right," he said. "However, most importantly, once you get home...rest for 24 hours."

"Oh...I guess I'll have to give up my drawing and photography for a while," he then smiled.

"Otherwise, you'll be back out in a day, or two," he then said. "I will give you regular short, and long term check-ups."

"Aside from that, if there's a problem, I'll let you know right away."

"That's right," he said with a smile, "Do you have any questions?"

"Should I take drops if I feel like there's sandpaper in my eyes?"

"Yes," he said, "that's very normal."

Of course, this conversation took place while he was lying down after the second eye was completed. Keitaro asked about other short-term things that will happen. Basically, he was going to be seeing him through regular appointments to make sure that his vision gets better not worse. He also advised against showers. Considering this is Japan, this is posing quite a problem. However, he did have a solution, a controllable shower head. After Keitaro got his rest, he was given a pair of sunglasses...not the most fashionable thing. He went and Mutsumi waited patiently outside for him.

"How did it go?" she asked.

"It actually went well," Keitaro answered.

"Are you ready to go home?" she then asked.

"I am," he said. "I will have to trust you to tell everybody to not have an accident."

"Oh dear," she said, "that means you can't make repairs for the next week."

"True, but that won't be an issue," he said. "There's no damage that was made after the renovations."

She nodded. She knew it was true. She used her cell phone to call ahead. She got Motoko, and explained everything. Meanwhile, she was in Keitaro's room blacking everything out. Su came in, and she saw Motoko draw the blinds closed. She was quite confused, so it was explained to her quite simply.

"He is to have peace and quiet," Motoko said. "He has had a major surgery, and he cannot be stressed."

"Oh...that's why he kicked Naru out?" Su asked, still confused.

"That was a long time coming," Motoko returned.

"Oh...I forgot she got into a fight with Shinobu, You, and Kitsune...and did so rather badly."

"It is for the best, because the balance is finally coming back."

"Oh have you figured a part time job?" Su then asked.

"I have been searching, but nothing."

"Maybe...you can run your own business!"

"Maybe," Motoko said with a chuckle, "first, I need to finish high school, and college."

"Oh...maybe when you graduate..."

"I have been thinking about it," she then said.

"Right, but for now, peace, quiet, and we do our own repairs and chores!"

"That's right," Motoko said.

"Why is his room blacked out?" Kanako asked.

"He's on his way home...and he can't have any stress," Motoko answered.

"We know what we must do," Kanako then said.

"Though...we can get him a stylish pair of sunglasses," Su then said.

"Right...the things they get are not cool at all."

The three left his bedroom. Everything was intact. They greeted him once he came in with Mutsumi. It definitely was a lot more quiet than when he came home. Naru though...would have had to come back for the rest of her stuff. She also would had lost he security deposit. That aside, he assigned Kanako that job. He decided to call it a day and go to sleep. He was helped to his room by Mutsumi, and well, the blacked out room helped a lot. It was going to be a rather _long _day tomorrow. Though...it was going to be very interesting.


	14. Gone For Good

The Love Hina Heartbreak: Gone For Good

By

triviatrap1982

I do not own Love Hina. It is owned by Ken Akamatsu

It had been three days, since Keitaro kicked Naru out. He had met with his attorney, to discuss what would happen, and how the judge would rule. Su provided video evidence, of everything. The judge did question during the meeting _why _he stayed around for such abuse. He was honest, and told the judge of his own poor judgment In either case, He agreed that Naru needed to be gone from the Hinata, provided that she's allowed to received the rest of her things. Keitaro agreed to give her only two days. He also granted a permanent injunction against Naru. She's no longer allowed to set foot at the inn...or have any contact with any current, past, and future tenants. She's also has been given a permanent keep-away order. That is...she's not allowed to even patronize the tea shop...or the bakery.

"Young man," the judge said, "the next time you are attacked...call the police, or defend yourself!"

"Yes sir," Keitaro said, intimidated, "I will."

"You are rather calm today," he noted.

"I'm under doctor's orders of no stress," he returned.

"Oh, you have had the eye surgery too," he said plainly.

"Yes sir," he said, "it was recently."

"Well, good luck with you, the inn, and your future endeavors," he then said seriously.

"Thank you," he said, "I appreciate everything."

"A police officer will deliver the order to Naru Narusegawa immediately!" He ordered.

"Thank you," Keitaro said, "I again appreciate it."

"If there's not anything else...we'll stand at recess!"

He gave a sharp bang of his gavel...and the papers were sent to Naru. His attorney did allow for Keitaro to change the order, if she got certain psychological help. He decided against it. He knew he was burned before...and didn't want to take the chance. As far as Naru was concerned...she couldn't believe everything that was happening. She wanted to find a back-up apartment. That was tough going since it was sudden. Also...word spread she was going to be a difficult tenant. She was forced to go to her family. She still groused about her situation. Her day just got worse.

"Are you Naru Narusegawa?" an officer asked.

"Yes, I am..." she said, as she opened the door.

"You've been served with papers," he said.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" she boomed.

"That is an order for you to return to the Hinata within two days to retrieve any valuables," he explained.

"This is...insane," she then said reading the order.

"Secondly," he said, "you are now on a permanent keep-way order...you're to have zero contact with the Urashima family, The Ayoama family, the Su family, and so on."

"Oh..." she then said softly, "I see...what happens if I refuse to show up to grab my things?"

"He will can dispose at will..._and _he may bill you with any clean-up."

"Thank you," she said, "I guess he's moved on...badly."

The officer shook his head. He had never met anybody so hard-headed. He then left her on her own. He called into his supervisor that the papers were delivered. Naru wanted to scream...but couldn't. Her judgment, somehow, was still clouded by the me-first attitude. This caused her parents to call Keitaro to really get what was going on. They weren't pleased at all when they heard. They then read the orders, and understood. They decided to clean her stuff out themselves. They also informed him that they too have put in notice that she was no longer welcome.

"Wow...she's burned too many bridges," he said.

"Yes," Mrs. Narusegawa said grimly, "she's thrown a fit ever since she got the notice..."

"I understand...her things will be available in boxes in the common room," he started, "and she will be billed."

"We will be by tomorrow," she then said softly.

"If she were nicer...I wouldn't have had to throw her out."

"I understand."

She then hung up the phone. He called a cleaning company, and a renovation company to make repairs. He knew what had to be done. They came pretty quickly. They boxed up everything she owned. They took great care to make sure anything that was fragile was packed as such. Once that task was done, the builders came to make repairs. They saw the shape of the room and made notes. They passed on to Keitaro exactly how much it would cost. He knew that the bill would be paid. Though he will get his satisfaction. He decided to hold off on that for tomorrow. The very next day, her parents had received her things. He then gave them a copy of the bill. She was definitely going to be responsible. They came at the time the renovations to her former room was finished. He also gave a copy of that bill. He then looked out the window. Kitsune, since it was her day off, knew what he was thinking about.

"Keitaro," Kitsune said, "Naru cast the die...and you had no choice."

"I know...I am wondering why she didn't want to change," he returned.

"I have zero ideas," she admitted, "she's probably stuck in the old ways."

"That is very true...and to think she would be one to know better."

"I am disappointed...she definitely could had been something."

Kitsune put her hand, softly on his shoulder. It wasn't back then, when she ran scams, it was actually genuine. She knew that he didn't exactly trust her still. She was faithfully earning his trust, even if it was little by little. She definitely was thinking about a lot of what-ifs when he and Naru broke up. Particularly, what if she didn't run such scams in the first place? What if she actually did what she claimed to do earlier? What if she didn't set him up as a pawn? The biggest what if question, she has kept asking herself, What if she had stopped Naru, and then set Motoko straight?

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Oh...just some random questions..." she said. She didn't want to let him know.

"Hey...what's done is done," he said. "You have to do what Motoko has done...you have to let go."

"It's not that easy..."

"I know...it wasn't easy for her either."

"You're right...I do need to catch up with my journal," she said.

"Besides, you've been apologizing for a solid month now," he noted.

"Well...how have I been doing so far?" she said, moving beside him. "I mean actions speak louder."

"You've actually have been doing good."

"I have been wondering...are you considering dating again?"

"I might," he admitted. "I just need to be careful."

"You know," Kitsune said off-handed, "it would be crazy if we were to date."

"That would be Amaterasu's punishment," he joked.

Kitsune giggled. She has had a lot of time to think about everything. Keitaro was right, she did a lot of apologizing. He has long forgiven her for everything. Since Naru ended up being persona non grata...she's been actually able to change. He knew she was rather genuine, and he knew she'd defiantly had been making huge strides. She's also been visiting with her mother. Their relationship was quite better than it was in her short life. She then sighed, and went to her room. Kanako heard, and was quite concerned.

"Hey," Kanako said, "what's on your mind?"

"Well...I think I stunted Keitaro socially," she said.

"That's all in the past, you have to let go," Kanako said.

"It's quite hard..." Kitsune admitted.

"You don't want to lose the trust you've gained so far have you?"

"No...and if I do...I'd sooner leave on my own, and then face off with Keitaro."

"That's not it," Kanako then said. "You're worried about something else."

"Yeah...I think I really am developing feelings..." she said blushing. "I mean...I don't know if it's genuine."

"You've got bit by the love bug."

"I just want to know if it's puppy love."

"it's hard to tell...have you looked at, or flirted with other guys?"

"No, I haven't even flirted with him."

"Listen," Kanako said, "_you _have to take the leap of faith...I can't do it for you."

"Well...I don't have any classes," she then noted, "and I don't have any deadlines for this weekend."

"If it doesn't work out...then you really say you have tried."

Kitsune nodded. She had to let go. Kanako then left something on her desk. She opened it, and it was a new journal. Kitsune was a little miffed. She knew all along that is what she needed to let go. She had all of her other journals. She then wrote down exactly what she felt about Keitaro. It took ten pages. She looked and blushed. She really felt _that _way over him? She smiled, blushed, and went to help Shinobu with dinner. Su saw Kitsune blushing, and saw her new journal on her desk.

"Kitsune, aren't you going to put your journal away?" Su asked.

"Oh," Kitsune said blushing, "it'd be quite embarrassing if anybody read it."

"Shinobu's ordered out," she then informed, "we're going to have pizza tonight!"

"Hey, I hope we have the disposables out so she won't have as much to clean."

"It'll be here in a half hour."

She went back to carefully place her journal away. The resident fox then grinned. She knew that she almost committed a major sin of journal writers. She leafed through her old journals. She was quite shocked that she had the same feelings for Keitaro. She then read and saw exactly what she has done to everybody else. She decided to burn them at the best possible time. She then packed up the older journals...and placed he new one in her desk drawer. Motoko happened by.

"Su is calling for us," she said simply.

"Motoko...do you know when Haruka burns her trash?" Kitsune asked.

"Yes, she does it at sunset," she answered.

"I have a lot of old journals to burn."

"Well...she is going to go to a bonfire later tonight...so more kindling is for the best."

"Good...I can't scream and let everything go..."

"You have to do what's best for you."

Motoko was right. Kitsune then had the boxes sent to Haruka. It was as burn while closed note attached. Haruka got the message. Kitsune went to join everybody else at the table. Over dinner, she was thinking everything was going. She was quite quiet when the conversation was going over everything. She had only one slice, and excused herself. She went to the springs and had to think of everything. She was thinking about how things were to go. She then decided _she had _to take the plunge. The worst he could have done was to say no.


	15. Kitsune's Lost Thoughts

The Love Hina Heartbreak: Kitsune's Lost Thoughts

By

triviatrap1982

After Kitsune took a soak in the springs, she dried off, and got dressed She wanted to just relax. She yawned because she was quite tired. The fox then went into her bedroom. She slipped into a cream-colored, satin gown. Her breasts were just perfectly cupped. She lay in her bed, wondering exactly how things could had turned out. She was quite tired from doing a lot of worrying. She drifted peacefully to sleep. Unaware of the dream that was happening. That is...she went _back _to exactly when she met Keitaro. Though things went a lot differently That is...up until the point where he was being' chased by Naru.

"Quick! Come in here!" She urged.

"Right, thank you!" he said, there was little time for conversation, as she shoved him in the closet. She also made sure to get his clothing.

"Where is that bastard?" Naru raged.

"I dunno, I didn't see him," she lied through her teeth.

"I'm going to make sure he's punished!"

She raged and ran after a non-existent Urashima. He then emerged dressed back up. His heart was thumping like it was going to jump from his throat. She then took him down, and made Su disable the traps. Su was confused. Haruka came in, and nodded. She knew that Kitsune had used her brain...ranting and raving.

"Naru, it's not nice to treat my family that way," Haruka said.

"He's your family?" Naru asked confused.

"Yeah, this is my nephew," she said bluntly.

"Oh...I'm sorry for any misunderstandings," he apologized.

"Well, you didn't know that the inn was converted," Kitsune said. "we should had been clearer on that."

"Most definitely," Haruka said, "I think that we do owe you an explanation"

"What's there to explain, he's a..." Naru started.

"That's not an excuse to physically assault him," Kitsune warned.

"She's right," Haruka said, taking a drag from her cigarette, "he can sue."

"Oh...he's going to be our landlord?" Su asked.

"I will be, but I _do _need co-operation from everybody."

Of course the dream was definitely going well. That is...until, he met Motoko. That is...she came back...and was doing laundry. She was unaware of what was going to happen. Apparently, neither was Keitaro. Naru couldn't do anything, since she got called out and stopped. He went to the laundry room, to do some clean-up chores. The Hinata is one of the _rare _places in Japan where there were an electric dryer. Motoko had on a multi-colored top. It was thin strapped. She also wore white Capri pants. She was doing he laundry, when Keitaro wondered in. Kitsune was in the springs...and things got awkward.

"Sorry," he said, "I didn't know it was occupied."

"It's okay," she said, "Kitsune explained everything."

"Oh...I don't believe I know you,"

"I am Motoko Ayoama," she said bowing. "I apologize for Naru, and Su...they have really over reacted."

"Apology accepted," he said, "I'll let you get finished with your laundry, I have chores to do."

"I will help you out," she then said. The tone of her voice indicated that there was no room for negotiations.

"That would actually help me out a lot," he then said, "I would need a pair of hands here while I'm gone."

He then left her to finish her laundry. After, about a few months...in the dream, everybody was getting along really well. There was no jealousy, abuse, or anything. That happened when Kitsune spoke up about the behavior. Naru, _knew _that something was definitely going to be happening. She decided to talk to Kitsune about it...at the dinner table...in public.

"Hey, you should go for it," Naru said sweetly.

"Hey, I barely know him," Kitsune protested.

"It's only been a few months," Naru smiled.

"That's true but..."

"Listen," she said, "I explained to him I'm not the right woman for him...and he really understands."

"W-well...I don't know," Kitsune said.

"Kitsune, that's up to you," Motoko said, "we are only people who need to work on our own relationships."

"I'm such a stinker!" Naru said, sticking her tongue out, "I forgot about that point."

"I'll think about it," Kitsune then said.

"Shinobu, I'll help with the dishes."

Kitsune then went to the manager's bedroom. Keitaro was studying hard for the entrance exams. He really didn't like that he failed twice over. She decided to go over and give him some encouragement. After he placed his study materials away, he saw Kitsune sitting there on his futon. She definitely loved that he took everything seriously. She also loved his artwork...and his photos.

"I didn't know you could do this," she said stunned.

"Oh," he said, blushing, "I got into photography first, and then I got into drawing."

"Well, it is all quite good," she said smiling.

He didn't know what to make of Kitsune. She did keep everything to herself. She and Keitaro then talked for a while. The night was still young, and it was quite warm outside. There was one thing, he was wondering how everybody changed her tune. Kitsune explained it'd be rude if they just attacked out of hand. Then it happened. The two kissed each other. He pulled away, because it was something that was sudden.

"Wow...um...that was quite...something," Kitsune said blushing.

"I didn't expect that to happen," Keitaro returned.

"It was nice..." she said.

"It was."

The one _maddening _thing is that she woke up right when the dream was getting good. She groaned out rather disappointed She looked at the clock...and it was rather early. It was about half-past four.

"It must have been one hell of a dream," she said, writing everything down.

She wrote down her entire dream in her journal. She then also smiled. Maybe, that's how she can let go of the past. She decided she wanted to embrace Keitaro for who he is. After all...they're both artists...and it's not too late for him to change majors! She noted that he's taking most, of the requisite courses for photography, and art history. She decided to make that known to him. Also, she decided to make it known that she wants to have a shot with him. She got out, and took a deep breath. She'd have to wait until after her final creative writing class. The nice thing about being a freelance writer, is that she can work anywhere. She got dressed, and she waited until sunrise.

"Kitsune, you're up quite early," Kanako said tiredly.

"Oh, I had a hell of a dream," she admitted.

"Was it a nightmare?"

"No, it rather was a discontinued dream."

"That sucks," Kanako returned.

"It was strange...me...and him..."

"How far did it get when you woke up?"

"Well...um...it got to..."

"Oh, stage one," she then nodded.

"Yes...I think that I'm being urged."

Kanako couldn't disagree. She decided to let Kitsune do everything on her own. Thankfully, her last writing class was going to be a short one. She's been doing quite well for the courses. She also, now, has a rather steady paying job. The one thing she was missing was a steady boyfriend. She wanted Keitaro to be _that one. _She noted, that she couldn't force him to be with her, or anybody else. Keitaro came down and he was ready to do his daily chores.

"Keitaro," Kitsune said, "may we talk?"

"Sure," he said, "what's up?"

"Well..." she started, "I think you should change your majors...you're not bound to that damned promise anymore."

"I actually was thinking about that," he answered.

"What do you want to change to?"

"I'm going to change to graphic design," he then said. "Seta and I will talk about that this morning."

"Also...I do want to go out with you this weekend..."

"I can definitely say yes," he said, "where would you want to go?"

"Well...I think we should go to a movie," she suggested.

"How about dinner before?"

"I would like that...I would like that at all."

She kissed him on the cheek again. She would love exactly to prove herself to Keitaro. Though, she still cursed that her dream definitelycould had continued. She looked over to Kanako who smiled broadly. This was a rare time, the normally serious girl, wasn't so intense. She made things a lot easier by returning back from that trip. She also was getting ready for school. As far as Keitaro and Kitsune were concerned, however, they knew to brace for disappointment if things didn't exactly work out.


	16. Keitaro's Actual First Date

The Love Hina Heartbreak: Keitaro's (Actual) First Date

By

triviatrap1982

I do not own Love Hina. It is owned by Ken Akamatsu

The weekend had arrived quite quickly. It was a lazy Saturday afternoon. Kitsune was sitting in the common area. She wasn't watching the horse races like she normally did. She actually watched a Saturday special. It was not interesting to her. She didn't care about the history of the Samurai classes. She changed the channel, and found a travelogue. It was something that peaked her interests. The narrator was explaining everything about Colorado, and everything that could be done there.

"I don't see myself as a snow bunny," Kitsune said to nobody in particular, "I'd fall on my ass."

"Oh, I wouldn't see myself as a skier either," Motoko remarked. "I'd like to visit Hokkaido."

"I heard those are the springs where you bathe naked in segregated baths!"

"That is correct," Motoko said, nodding. "It definitely would be nice to get away for the holidays."

"It is particularly appealing around winter break."

"Though...I doubt we'd make enough to take everybody."

"Hey," Keitaro said, coming from cleaning the springs, "what's going on?"

"Oh, we were talking about going to a hot springs for a vacation."

"You know, I think that would be a great idea," Keitaro agreed. "Though, nobody has enough money at this point."

"It's a good thought," Kitsune said smiling.

"Kitsune, if you're not busy," he started, "I'd like to take you to a movie and dinner."

"I definitely would like that," she said evenly.

"I will get changed, and I'll see you in an hour," he agreed.

Once he went to take his shower...she found it _hard _to contain her happiness. Shinobu and Su happened to see her, blushing. Shinobu guessed exactly what was happening. Su nearly got the idea, and she smiled. She then had a little kitten's grin. Considering what she's saw on her hidden tapes...it was plain as day. Kanako and Mutsumi came in from the garden, and saw Su's grin.

"Su, not all relationships are based in sex," Kanako reminded.

"Oh...there's quite a few things I wonder," Mutsumi stated.

"Are they...of that nature?"

"They are," Mutsumi answered.

"Well...um...I don't have experience in that," Kanako blushed.

"You're talking about a few acts?" Seta interrupted.

"Seta, we didn't expect you," Keitaro said of pure surprise.

"I have some very good news, your transfers came through," he then announced. "You actually were quite early in the deadline."

"So what major are you taking?" Motoko asked.

"I transferred to Art History," Keitaro then answered.

"What about your job with Seta?" Shinobu asked.

"I actually am going to remain with him to make sure he has everything organized," Keitaro answered.

"Also, some of the artifacts I have will give him a head start in his classes."

"That's wonderful!" Kitsune squealed. She then blushed, realizing where she was.

Keitaro then smiled, as everything was set. He had to visit with the advisor on Monday so he could get everything set. Especially since he knew he'd have to add/drop classes. Though, he decided he'd better get ready to get going. He has completely forgot some days, he didn't even need his glasses. He then decided to get ready. He decided that he didn't like his current khaki, sweater, shirt look. Instead, he grabbed a pair of neatly pressed blue jeans, and long-sleeved white shirt. Kitsune came, and she was wearing a purple sweater, with a camisole. She let a _little _cleavage peek out. She had on a knee-length skirt, a blue one. She wasn't trying to impress anybody. About an hour later, they were cleaned up and ready to go. Keitaro decided first, he'd take her to dinner. It was early enough, and the movie wasn't going to start until 6:15 in the evening. They took the trolley quietly to the city. Once there, they went to a restaurant that had an excellent street view.

"Here are your menus," the server said smiling, "I will be back to receive your order."

"Thank you," Kitusne said, "we'll be ready in a few minutes."

"What do you think?" Keitaro asked.

"I actually love it," Kitsune said. "It's a lot better than eating at a fast food joint."

"That definitely is understood," Keitaro nodded. "Besides, this is quite light compared."

"Do you think that maybe things will be a spring board?" Kitsune asked.

"I think so," Keitaro answered.

"I know...this is your first time..."

"I'm sorry," he said, "I'm just nervous is all."

"I understand...after all, that witch ruined it,"

"That definitely is true," he said nodding.

"Hey I found something!"

"What do you know?" he grinned, "I found something too."

They called for the waitress, using a buzzer. They have decided to order their food. It was actually, definitely the same thing. It was a little coincidence. They have eaten quietly. Keitaro offered to pay the bill when it came, Kitsune wouldn't have it. She instead paid off the entire bill. They then walked to the movie theater. The reason why they decided to eat light, is so they may have a little snack for the movie. Though, Kitsune picked a movie that was quite barren. That is...this one has been out for a few weeks. However...she blushed, and decided to take the opportunity.

"I guess finding a seat won't be a problem," Kitsune smiled.

"Actually, this is quite intimate," Keitaro remarked.

"Well...how about we take these center seats?"

"I found those over there," he said.

Once they found their seats, the previews were long, and drawn out. After, the movie started. The only sounds made was coming from the screen. Kitsune and Keitaro wasn't paying much attention to the movie at all. Keitaro unconsciously made the first move. His hand, made up to her thigh, and he rubbed softly. Kitsune blushed brightly. He realized what he has done and backed away. That was a bit too forward. She really had no protest about it. She decided not to push the issue. That may make things a bit worse.

"Hey...um..." Keitaro started nervously, "do you think we seen enough of this movie?"

"Um...yeah," she said just as nervously, "um...we can stay for a few more minutes."

'Damn it!' he mentally cursed, 'get it together man!'

'Get it together!' she mentally ordered, 'this is not the time to revert back to fourth grade!'

"Kitsune," he then started, regaining his courage, "we should talk after the movie."

"What's on your mind?" she asked.

"It's quite a lot actually," he returned.

"Well, it is quite important..."

She was right. He didn't want to make her feel bad if it was bad news. He decided to wait until after the date to make his announcement. Once the movie ended...they started to talk. It was quite serious, as to how they saw themselves in the future. She explained, she saw herself with stable employment, and settled. He then intimated the same dreams...however, he did lay one very _heavy _bombshell on her.

"Kitsune, I really would like to date you," he said bluntly.

"Wow...I will certainly have to think about it," she answered honestly.

"I understand," he said. "Just don't take too long."

"Right, though considering how tonight went, I would say yes."

"You thought about it rather quickly,"

"I actually thought about it for a while, after you and Naru broke up..."

"That was about two months ago," he intimated.

"Yeah, I have done heavy thinking since then."

"Kitsune, I would be lying if I said I never considered you an option."

"You considered me an option?"

"Yes, you just needed steered in the right direction is all," he admitted.

"That is very true," she said happily.

"I won't be unrealistic," he warned, "we're going to fall flat on our faces some times."

Kitsune nodded. She really didn't want to be what one called a backslider. If she did, she'd leave the Hinata, and move somewhere where nobody knew her. It couldn't be Okinawa...the Otohime family knew her. He then gently took her hand, and reminded her everything was going to be alright. They made the trolley, the last one of the night, back to the inn. Once home, he gave Kitsune a peck on her cheek.

"Thanks," he said, "I really did enjoy myself."

"You're welcome," she smiled, "anytime you want to go on a date let me know."

He smiled. Before he left upstairs to change, she kissed him on his cheek. He smiled, and went to get changed. Though the girls knew it went quite well. She noticed Kanako blushing when she entered the kitchen. There was something on her mind. It was the conversation that had to be cut off earlier in the day.

"Kanako...what's the matter?" Kitsune asked concerned. "Are you sick?"

"No...I was thinking about my own future..." she answered.

"This is from the conversation from earlier today is it?"

"It definitely is."

"Hmm, I'll help you out," she then said.

She decided that it wasn't the time, or place, to have such a conversation. She instead decided she was going to get some rest. She wanted to take in the successful first date. Even if the movie was dumb, it was the thought that counted. She then grinned broadly. If Keitaro could rub her leg to get her going like that...then what else is he capable of? That was one question she didn't want to answer just yet. She was going to answer it in due time.


	17. Kanako's Surprise Admission

The Love Hina Heartbreak: Kanako's Surprise Admission and Shinobu's Response

By

triviatrap1982

I do not own Love Hina. It is owned by Ken Akamatsu

Kanako had been in her bedroom. She was really in a bind. She admitted something rather explosive to Keitaro earlier tonight. In fact, she lay on her futon thinking on the exchange between her and Keitaro. He was blatantly obvious, that was his mistake. He did provide a good idea for her. She had best admit exactly her feelings. That would be easier if she didn't like the one person she's forged a friendship with! She knew that wasn't how life worked. She was really sure that this was going to be nerve racking.

'Shinobu,' she thought clutching her heart-shaped locket, 'I really wish I didn't have to do this.'

"Kanako, are you going to come to dinner?" Keitaro asked.

"I'll be down in a few minutes," she said quietly.

"If you want...I'll save some food for you," he offered. "If you don't want to eat exactly right now."

"Thank you," she said, "I really can't eat right now."

"I understand," he said. "Just don't become too hung up on it."

"That is sound advice," she offered.

"As you know, I learned that the hard way."

He went to dinner without her. She knew he was right. If she ended up becoming unrealistic...it could blow up in her face. Also, if she were to do what Keitaro had done in the past...that would really cause everybody to hate her. He was right, the best way to deal with her was to talk to her. She lay in her futon trying to find the right thing to say. Knowing it was fruitless, she decided to go down to dinner. She didn't want to eat...but it'd settle her nerves. When she went, she ran into Sarah who was rubbing her eyes.

"Do you need to use the restroom?" she asked.

"Yes," Sarah answered tiredly, "I had that dream..."

"Let's hurry."

She escorted Sarah to the restroom. Thankfully, they got there before she'd been forced to clean everything up. After, she came out. She was half-awake. However she didn't want to over-sleep. She and Kanako walked back to her room. She noticed that Kanako wasn't really feeling well. She thought she'd caught the flu. Though...it was a lot more than that.

"Kanako...are you sick?" Sarah asked concerned.

"No...I'm going through my growing pains now," Kanako answered gently.

"Well...in school, if a girl likes somebody..." she said half-asleep, "they'd right a note, and leave in the kid's shoe box."

"How long what that usually take?" Kanako asked.

"That'd take a day...but either way, he'd leave a note back in her shoe box..."

Kanako decided to send her back to the bed. She also felt her forehead...and she really was burning with a fever. Thankfully she had the thermometer on hand. She slipped the prong inside of the plastic protector, and went through the motion. Sarah really was sick. Her temperature was about 102. After, she ordered the blonde to lay in bed. She sat with her, so she wouldn't get lonely. Motoko happened by, and wondered why Kanako wasn't at dinner. She figured it was to take care of Sarah.

"Kanako," Motoko said, "She'll be alright...I'll get her some medication."

"Thank you," Kanako said, "I'm going to the springs for a few minutes."

"Something major is on your mind," Motoko then noticed. "I understand if you don't want to talk about it."

"Actually...could you ask Shinobu to come to the springs?"

"I can arrange for it," Motoko said.

Kanako went to get ready for the springs. Motoko offered to clean up the kitchen for Shinobu. Kitsune was already in bed. She had a long day in the morning. Mutsumi also offered to help. Su was with Kitsune. She was quite tired after the day. Keitaro was finishing up loose ends, and he too was in bed. She didn't refuse the offer. However, Motoko did ask her to go to the springs. That was a good deal. Once both were in the springs, completely covered in a towel.

"Hey," Shinobu said, "what's on your mind?"

"Oh...I have to talk to you...it concerns you," Kanako said nervously.

"Is it major?"

"It is."

"Did I do something to you?"

"In a sense, yes...however, it is a good thing."

Shinobu was quite confused. Kanako got quiet. This silence lasted for a few minutes. She really wanted to get the words out. Shinobu stayed. It would had been rude to leave Kanako. This really was a nerve racking experience for her. Then...Kanako summoned her courage. She looked over, and told Shinobu exactly what she had told Keitaro.

"Shinobu...I am in...love with you," she admitted.

"Wow...I am shocked," Shinobu replied honestly.

"It hasn't happened overnight, trust me..." 

"Well...I do have dreams of having a family, and getting married," Shinobu answered honestly.

"I understand," Kanako said, "I just wanted to get this out there..."

"I don't want you to be feeling disappointed," Shinobu interrupted.

"What do you mean?"

"I never said my family was husband and wife," she admitted. "I have had a crush on you when I met you...you were the only one that never made fun."

"This is quite...perfect," Kanako said, now calmed down.

"Kanako, I will date you," Shinobu declared.

"Wow...I didn't think you'd..."

"I know..." she answered more confidently, "however, I learned what _not _to do from my parents, and from Naru."

"I guess the Urashima family...at least the younger generation...is finally finding happiness."

"Yes," Shinobu said, giving Kanako a small peck on the cheek, "and I finally am getting my happiness too."

Kanako blushed as Shinobu got out of the spring. It was a bad idea to stay in there longer than needed. She enjoyed the view of her girlfriend. She then yawned. She was a little tired herself. About a few minutes later, Kanako followed. Later, when she was in her bedroom...she put on her t-shirt with a black cat on it. She lay on her futon, with an actual grin on her face. She looked out, and Shinobu was there. She was in her pink pajamas.

"Oh, did I leave something?" Kanako asked.

"No, I just wanted to see your pretty face," Shinobu answered.

"Wow...that's very touching," she returned, about to cry from joy.

"I know this is asking a lot...but I really don't want to be away from you..."

"I'm not ready for..."

"Neither am I," she returned, "and I vow not to use you...we know what happens when games are played."

"That is exactly right...and I hope Motoko finds somebody who's right for her."

"I do too...I feel like everybody's going forward, and not being held back."

Kanako didn't argue with that point. She and Shinobu sat up and talked for a while. It was mostly about their feelings, and how everything came to pass. She listened to how Shinobu's parents were less-than-idea. In return, she listened to Kanako's story. She definitely appreciated that Keitaro decided to make right with her before it was too late. Then...they were both quite tired. Shinobu went on the futon, and cuddled under the blanket.

"Good night," Kanako said lovingly, "I now have my sweet princess with me."

"Good night," Shinobu returned, "I have my life companion with me."

Kanako gave Shinobu a kiss on her cheek. She smiled, and drifted off to sleep. Kanako then went down. She smiled, and slept soundly. It was a day that was like no other. She definitely, like Shinobu, didn't want to mess up. They had a lot of history of what not to do. However, it would be a surprise to everybody once the morning came. They really didn't know it, but Motoko caught their conversations. She smiled broadly...it was something that had to happen for the best.

"Motoko, why are you still up?" Kitsune asked.

"Oh...I was just getting to bed," Motoko answered, "Mutsumi and I cleaned tonight."

"That's understandable," she said.

"I believe that you, Keitaro, Shinobu, and Kanako are on your way to greatness."

"What about Shinobu and Kanako?"

"They've decided they were going to date each other."

"That is definitely cute," Kitsune said, scratching the back of her head.

"I will turn in...it's finals before Golden Week."

"it really would be interesting," Kitsune said. "I have something for Keitaro this vacation."

"Wait...you don't mean...?"

"Yes...I am definitely ready..."

Kitsune knew _exactly _what she was going to do. She wanted to consummate her relationship with Keitaro. She _knew _in her heart it wasn't going to be lust. She has had too many of those dreams with her and Keitaro. Keitaro, meanwhile woke up from his dream. He cursed, that it couldn't come true. He also knew in his heart that it was real...and not lust. It seems, that there will be a perfect storm brewing. Motoko knew exactly what was happening. She wasn't going to question Kitsune...as she saw she was 100% genuine. However...she remembered her sister was going to be visiting for Golden Week for a vacation. She needed _all _of the guidance she could get.


	18. Golden Week Romance

The Love Hina Heartbreak: Golden Week Romance

By

triviatrap1982

I do not own Love Hina. It is owned by Ken Akamatsu

Kitsune, and Keitaro reached a point. This point was at critical mass. In fact...it was a Tuesday for Golden Week. Kitsune has been having those dreams that were hard to ignore. She saw Keitaro who was packing his bags. She wondered what was going on. He handed her a plane ticket to Hokkaido. She was very stunned. Hina had heard exactly where they wanted to go for Golden week. She actually couldn't go to Hokkaido, since her feet were swollen. She instead told Keitaro to have fun.

"We only have until five to make to the airport," Keitaro then said.

"Who did you put in charge?" Kitsune asked.

"I put out for all-hands on deck," Keitaro then said.

"Wow...that means the heavy-hitters are coming..." Kitsune said...remembering his aunt Marumi.

"You don't have to worry about her," he said, "It's Yoshinari that's coming over."

"I'll get to work right away, hold the ticket!"

He held her second ticket. As he knew it, Hina wanted to invite Marumi to Hokkaido...but health prevented it. Marumi couldn't go, since she had too much work to do. That aside, Keitaro and Kitsune were already packed. He then explained how he came into the plane tickets. Hina was to go today, and stay until Sunday. She was quite surprised at the good fortunes. Also, by good fortune, Yoshinari came early. That is, he really wasn't going to waste their time.

"Hey," he said greeting his cousin, "thanks for coming on such short notice!"

"It's not a problem," Yoshinari said, "is Narusegawa around?"

"She's long been evicted," Kitsune answered.

"Maybe you can tell me what happened later..." he said rather confused.

"I can fill in the blanks," Motoko answered. "Follow me to the kitchen please."

"We'll see you on Sunday night!" Keitaro announced.

'This is going to be a _long _interesting ride,' Yoshinari thought.

While Motoko explained to him the events in the past few months that got Naru banned for life from the Hinata. It was short and to the point. He also was informed that the message was sent to everybody on how to behave. He definitely was wondering just one thing. He didn't know about Keitaro and Kitsune until Motoko told him.

"Wait a moment!" Yoshinari said of pure surprise. "They're dating now?"

"They are," Motoko answered, "they have been talking before then."

"Wow...mom is going to flip her lid when she hears this," he said rather evenly.

"I do need help in cleaning the springs."

"Right, let's get to it."

While the day went in, as it did normally, Keitaro and Kitsune made it to the airport. They made it through security quickly. They left all personal care items at home. They also left their personal electronics at home. Once they were on their flight, they placed their carry-on baggage in the overhead compartments. They were seated right next to each other. The flight crew went over the rules, and regulations. They also went over the safety operations just in case. Everybody paid attention. From there, it was a short flight to Hokkaido. Once there, they took a cab to the Noboribetsu resort. These are the legendary springs that was mentioned worldwide.

"Wow, this is a perfect place," Keitaro said.

"You know...you'll forgive me if I do a little writing on my experiences here," Kitsune remarked.

"That's not a problem," he answered.

"Let's get to our room," she suggested.

"Master Urashima, Mistress Konno, we've been expecting you," an attendant said, as they walked in.

"Hello," they said bowing, "we hope you've had a good day."

"We definitely have," he returned bowing, and shaking their hands. "Let us go to where you will be staying."

He showed them to their room. It was a cozy room. He urged them to get settled in, and have a soak. They changed into their yukata and were ready to go. Kitsune giggled, as they came from the room. These springs were segregated so, Kitsune would be on the woman's side. That didn't matter, as he can _finally _enjoy himself. Once he went through the pre-bath routine, he was in the Men's side bath. In the complete nude. There was a friendly man there, who cursed. The water felt just...warm to him.

"Sir, is everything alright?" Keitaro asked.

"Oh, I'm alright," he answered. "I guess I am spoiled by ultra-hot springs."

"I guess we are old Tokyo Men," he joked.

"You know it!" he said giggling. "You are a relatively young, and healthy man here."

"it is nice to get away from the city once in a while."

"I'll tell you what...enjoy life," he said. "Don't go around worrying about things that are not relevant"

"That is excellent advice."

"I was young, and quite stupid," he said getting out of the springs, "It is these middle years of our youth were we learn life the hardest."

Keitaro was left with that thought. He knew he adored Kitsune. He also didn't want to take advantage. Still...his feelings for her was as strong as they ever been. He decided to call it a day, and get out of the springs. He wanted to be with Kitsune. Though, it was going to be a very full evening ahead. The plan included recreational games, and dinner. First, they went to play ping pong. Keitaro really had got his coordination on track, as he handily beat Kitsune, and a few of the other guests.

"That definitely was fun," Keitaro said modestly.

"You determinately could go pro," one guest commented.

"I haven't been challenged like this in years," another commented.

"It's so good to be young again," a third one said.

After they put away the ping pong table, it was time for rest...for most of the couples. Kitsune didn't want to do anything rash. She has determined that their room was in a rather secluded part of the resort. it overlooked the springs (as Keitaro's bedroom did) and it was quiet. The only people who came by were staff twice a day. This was to make sure no illegal activities were going on. Still, it was very secluded, and enough to get Keitaro alone. He returned, and Kitsune sat at the table smiling.

"Hey, how are you enjoying your trip so far?" Keitaro asked.

"I'm loving it," she smiled. He closed the door, then left his slippers at the kick area.

"So, do you have anything on your article?" he asked.

"I do," she said, "I intend to do a series to give my experiences."

"That would sell a lot of papers," he remarked.

"However," she started, "I'll change names to protect the innocent for a more long-form work."

"Wow...you're going to do romance novels?"

"Yup, though I'll market in the USA where it is rather encouraged," she admitted.

"I think you can clean it up, and be a tease to the Japanese audience," he joked.

"That would work," she smiled.

"I will have to tell you something important," he said. "I have been having some rather vivid dreams."

"They were of the x-rated variety," she admitted.

"How bad were they?"

She blushed. He knew exactly how it worked out. They then talked about the dreams for a little bit. It felt rather embarrassing. They both laughed nervously. Kitsune then lightened up. She knew that it didn't have to happen. However...it would be a cop-out if she would say if she didn't want to. She just wanted something to happen...but it did rather quickly.

"Kitsune...I hope you're not offended that I went to the drug store earlier today," he said.

"Why should it matter?" she asked.

He brought her into a kiss. This was no peck on the cheek as she wanted it. It was a full-blown kiss. She didn't expect this to happen. Still...she liked that he took the initiative. He then held her close. He looked directly into her eyes. He knew the time has come, that the fire works was going to happen. She looked him lovingly in the eyes and returned the kiss. This kicked off a rather long, passionate night. The rest of the vacation went just the same way. It was a Saturday morning, they were getting gifts for the rest of the girls at the inn, plus, Seta, their parents, and Sarah. At the inn, Kanako and Shinobu were helping out with the chores, when a surprise came. It was Mei...Naru's sister.

"Hello," Kanako said, "How are you doing?"

"I am well," Mei said. "I am sorry for what my sister's put you through."

"That's in the past," Shinobu said. "Though, I wonder why you're here?"

"My mom said I should go out and make some friends," she then admitted.

"You'll have plenty of friends here!" Su cheered.

"That's right," Motoko said. "You should also get friends at your school, and join activities."

"It's a huge change here," Mei then observed.

"Yeah, we were forced to grow up," Motoko answered honestly.

"Plus...you'll like Keitaro as a manager," Su smiled.

"How is he?" she asked.

"I'm very well," he then said of a pure surprise.

"How was your trip?" Motoko asked.

"It was wonderful," he and Kitsune said together, holding hands.

"It's not polite to kiss and tell," Mutsumi reminded the girls.

"We also brought everybody something back," Kitsune smiled.

They passed out the gifts that they have brought from Hokkaido. Everybody talked about the gifts they have received. He had given Haruka her gift...and would see Seta tomorrow for his. Sarah was rather content with her gift. After, Keitaro inquired about where Naru has been...it was revealed that she was living in a new, rather cheap, apartment. She's been in the background for a long time. Especially since the order, because she wasn't allowed near the tenants, or the Inn, or Keitaro and everybody else.

"She's taken it very hard," Keitaro then said.

"I know...I just wish she'd listened," Mei said sadly.

"We all do," Kitsune said, "however...we've moved on."

Mei got the message. She can't dwell on the past. She decided it'd be wise to take Motoko's advice and make some new friends outside of the walls of the Hinata. While they have been learning...it's a continual process. However...the lives of everybody would change. It will mostly be for the better, but somewhat for the worst.


	19. Aftermath Part 1

The Love Hina Heartbreak: Aftermath Part 1

By

triviatrap1982

I do not own Love Hina. It is owned by Ken Akamatsu

Naru Narusegawa just tossed her keys on her end table. She locked the door. She was quite upset. Everything had imploded...and her life wasn't going to be the same ever again. It really was a miracle she was able to pay the bills, including against Keitaro. She just sat down in complete silence. Her apartment was continually dark. She had zero reason to open the blinds. She also wouldn't turn on the lights when they were not needed She then broke down and started crying. It _finally _sunk in that she couldn't act like a brat. She had torpedoed her own chances at going to college. The only way they'll let her in, is if she was mopping the floors.

"Damn it," she cursed, "I ruined everything..."

She didn't know it, but Mei came by to check on her. She came in, and turned on the light. She admonished Naru for sitting in the dark. Naru removed her contacts, and placed them in the solution. Her job as a short-order cook was the one thing between her, and living in a homeless shelter. She has sold most of her things, as they weren't needed.

"Naru...when are you going to come talk to mom and dad?" Mei asked.

"I don't know..." she said, "I haven't been a good person."

"What do you mean?" Mei asked. She wasn't exactly fully aware of what was happening. She only heard a brief version.

"Well...I treated Keitaro and the girls like shit," she started.

"How did you do that?"

"Mei...I didn't even let him kiss me when we were dating."

"That is very bad,"

"Yes...I also am guilty of domestic violence...and intimidation."

"Naru...that's..."

"That's exactly like me," she interrupted. "I didn't bother to help you out when you came into the picture."

Mei then understood exactly what Naru had said. They continued to talk. Naru was holding back genuine tears at this point. She now knows her actions have consequences She also warned Mei not to do anything violent, condescending, or otherwise rude. It wasn't in her personality...but it did sink in.

"Naru...do you miss them?" Mei asked directly.

"Yes...the person I want to say sorry to the most, is Shinobu."

"That is going to be rather difficult to do," Mei said.

"Yeah...I have the court order against me," she said. "I won't be traveling overseas for a long time..."

"Naru...for me...go talk to somebody..."

"I will," she said, "I talked to a lawyer...he says it's the only way I can leave Japan."

"Have you left the house at all after work?"

"No," Naru answered simply, "I won't go out unless I need to."

"You've become a basic shut-in..."

Naru knew it was bad to be a shut-in. She just wanted to get away from Japan, and to get away from the situation. Mei informed her she'll be moving at the Hinata. Naru nodded. She only wished she'd acted better towards everybody. She did get a little hope when she checked her mail...it was a letter from a friend of her parents who was willing to help her move to America.

"What is it?" Mei asked.

"I can actually leave Japan," Naru just said simply.

"Do you have enough money?" she asked concerned. "Do you have any place to stay?"

"I have one place I can go," she said sadly.

"Naru...be safe will you," Mei pleaded.

"I will," she said, "get this to Keitaro...and have him read it."

The envelop contained an apology letter, also a declaration that she's leaving Japan immediately. Mei decided that she's overstayed her welcome. While the stay-away order was in place...Naru moving to America was the best thing in her interests. Once Mei left, Naru took a look at the plane ticket. She decided she was going to pack _only _some clothing, and her glasses. She tossed her Contacts in the trash, and simply left. She turned her apartment key in. Her Landlord was quite disappointed. He understood. After, she went to the airport, to go to America. At the Hinata in, about an Hour later, Keitaro read the letter.

"She's taking this quite seriously," he said. "I know the judge said to keep away...but he didn't specifically say leave the country."

"That's extreme...even for her," Kitsune said.

"I can't argue with it," he then said evenly. "Truthfully...it would be for the best."

"What would be for the best?" Kanako asked.

"Naru's left Japan," Kitsune said honestly.

"I sincerely pray she stays out of trouble."

"Do you want to know the worst part?" Keitaro asked.

"What's that?" Kitsune asked.

"She didn't have to act like that from day one."

They agreed. He was going to toss in the waste basket. The thing is...his Lawyer came, and read it. He too shook his head at the extreme action. It was agreed that it was for the best. He decided that no further action would be taken. Keitaro was actually surprised that Naru got the cash to get to America, and a Passport.

"So...it will truely be quiet here," Kitsune then said looking out at the sunset.

"It most defiantly will," Keitaro answered.

"What's going to happen to Mei?" Kitsune asked.

"Her parents gave her permission to move in," he said, "we will be good hosts from day one."

"That's right," she said smiling, "she's one of the family."

"Now...we should get a room ready for her," he then said. "Also...we should get a room ready for Sarah too."

"What do you mean?"

"Seta's work has kinda got in the way, so he agreed to let Sarah live here."

"We have a lot of work to do with her," Kitsune then said.

"We do...but both will be alright."

They went to the kitchen, quietly. Keitaro had noticed a change within the girls, that were for the better. He knew that there were going to be some slip-ups, but that was life. He held her hand, quite softly. Kitsune blushed quickly. She felt like it was a living romance novel. It was dinnertime, and the news of Naru leaving was mentioned in passing. Though, it was just business as usual.

"I wonder what the future would hold," Shinobu said off-handed.

"I don't know," Keitaro answered honestly.

"The best we can do," Motoko started, "is to live in the present."

"I just thought of something," Su then said, "maybe, I better start being better..."

"That is for the best for all of us," Shinobu said. "Though...it's not going to be easy."

"Yes," Kanako said, "though...for our family and friends, they can make it a lot easier."

They ate the rest of their meal in silence. Shinobu's question about the future is definitely coming into fruition. She has made a _lot _more friends at school. She is also dating Kanako. She has even taken up with a couple of clubs, and activities. Su, has likewise done the same. She also had decided she had better take seriously her duties as a representative of Molmol. Her behavior, would definitely reflect everybody else's. She has e-mailed her sister Amara to give suggestions on how to better run her native island nation. Mutsumi's health is beginning to improve. She has been taking medication, but continued to eat fruits (mainly watermelon). Though, times had passed...and things have gotten a lot better.


	20. Aftermath Part 2

The Love Hina Heartbreak: Aftermath Part 2

By

triviatrap1982

I do not own Love Hina. It is owned by Ken Akamatsu

Author's Note: This is the final chapter of the series. I do want to thank _everybody _who'd read and supported me. I hope this is a new beginning for me as I continue to explore new fan fiction ideas.

* * *

><p>The time has passed, about a year and a half. Everything has been rather blessed, for the occupants of the Hinata. There were a few new tenants, but they were pass-through types. Sarah was doing her algebra homework at the kitchen table. She cursed loudly at the inventor of this math. She wondered <em>how <em>any of the older kids, and even how Keitaro was able to go through with this. She then smiled, she knew it had to be done. Su came in smiling. She has had a wonderful day...save for Calculus. Even for the the princess, who's a genius, that was an entire foreign language.

"Su, I didn't hear you come in," Sarah said, scratching her head.

"Oh...Calculus sucks...it's an entire foreign language," Su said, putting her head down on the table.

"That's how I feel about this algebra."

"That's easy!" Su said, "That's the easiest thing you're going to do for a long time!"

"How is it easy?"

"Well...you're learning how to solve the problems," she said, "you're getting the basics!"

She helped Sarah out a lot. She didn't do any of the problems, she taught her exactly how to do it. Sarah then began to get it quite easily. She also went back and discovered, it really was just the beginning. Su smiled broadly. She knew that she was going to be alright with her studies as well. A little later on, Sarah was bored. It was early evening, and it was still a lot of daylight out.

"What are you thinking about?" Motoko asked.

"I'm trying to figure out what to do, before then," Sarah said.

"I'm going down to the mall...would you like to join?"

"Sure, let me grab my purse!"

"I need to take a break from studying for the college entrance exams."

"Oh, which one are you going for?"

"I've decided I'll be a lot better if I go for Meiji," she answered.

Sarah smiled. She ran to get her purse. When she returned, Motoko explained why she wanted to go to Meiji instead of Tokyo University. She understood. She appreciated the hell that Keitaro went through trying to get in. Thankfully, he changed his major so he couldn't be stressed out as much. They took the next trolley, and a bus transfer, to the mall. Once there, Motoko went straight for the clothing store.

"I can change my wardrobe up," she said.

"What do you mean?"

"I can be a little more feminine."

"Well, you don't have to be ultra feminine," Sarah warned. "You also don't need to be an overbearing jerk."

Motoko understood exactly what was said. She also had zero stress because, she no longer was the heir to the Shinmei Ryu. That is, she decided to leave it, and to concentrate on her own endeavors. Sarah decided she needed a few new outfits as well. She really was just looking for her own look. They didn't realize that Su and Mutsumi happened there.

"Hey, fancy seeing you here," Motoko said smiling.

"We decided it was quite boring today," Su said.

"Yeah, plus, Shinobu wanted us to pick up a few things," Mutsumi added.

"Well, hey, since we're all here, we can make it a girl's afternoon," Sarah suggested

"That's a great idea," Motoko then said smiling.

They all went to their original goals. Sarah and Motoko went to buy their clothing. Su and Mutsumi went to pick up some decorations for Shinobu. She in fact, they wanted to surprise Kitsune for her birthday which was tomorrow. Thankfully, she was out of the inn most hours during the day. Though, they wanted to make sure she's there, at least thirty minutes in advance...but no more than thirty minutes late. Motoko, and Sarah sat on the benches, and Motoko needed to get something off of her chest. She wasn't quite sure of how her love life would turn out.

"Oh that's right," Sarah said, "it's been two and a half years since everything happened"

"I know," Motoko said, "I am hopeful I'll find somebody who will respect me, and will love me."

"There is a lot of guys," she said looking up to the elder girl, "I'm too young to yet have those feelings...but I can understand."

"You'd be surprised at how many girls your age are obsessed by boyfriends," Motoko then noted.

"Right...there are quite a few girls in my class that are crazy to find a boyfriend...I just want to focus on my goals first."

"That should be exactly what I should do," Motoko said. "I hope I find a loving man like Tsuruko."

"Oh, how is she doing anyway?"

"I have heard I will be an aunt soon."

"Wow, that's wonderful!"

"I hope to be the best aunt I can be."

"Excuse me," a random guy said, "can you point me to the first aid desk?"

"Sure," Motoko said standing up, "It's by the food pavilion"

"Thank you," he said, rubbing his head sheepishly, "I'm a bit absent minded."

"You're welcome," Motoko smiled.

"Though, I am out of luck."

"Why is that?"

"I don't have a date for my sister's wedding."

"I know you may not know me, but..." Motoko said, "here is my number."

"Oh...you're Motoko Ayoama!" he then recognized.

"I am," she smiled.

He introduced himself as Hiro, and he didn't resemble any guy she knew. He was quite nice, and caring. However...it was to a point. He actually stopped a purse snatcher from getting away. Motoko then was amazed, and so was Sarah. They both sat down and talked, while the mall cops took care of it. Meanwhile, Mutsumi was with Su. She was having an interesting conversation.

"You know...Keitaro and Shinobu definately made out alright," Mutsumi said.

"What do you mean?" Su asked.

"Well...they were finally able to find somebody to care for," Mutsumi said sadly.

"Don't worry about it," Su said, "It'll happen."

"You know...you're right," Mutsumi then smiled.

"Hey, you need to pull your skirt down," Su said tugging at the back.

"It was hiked up?" she cried in surprise.

"Afraid so," she said, "it was when you were on that lower shelf."

"Oh, I'm so forgetful sometimes..."

"We have all we need," Su said, "plus you have no time for a boyfriend..."

"That's right, I've started classes already."

Once everybody met up, they all decided to go home together. Motoko was smiling quite a bit. Her new friend text her, telling about himself. She returned the texts. She did warn him that if things go well on their unofficial date...there will be an official date in the future. He also revealed that he's just two younger than she is. He actually is a third-year high school student. Once home, they had to sneak everything in, Kitsune was around, and she couldn't have her surprise ruined. Motoko cursed the rare times where she _wished _there was a hole in the ceiling to Keitaro and Kitsune's bedroom. Nonetheless, they made it.

"That was too close," Mutsumi said.

"Really," Sarah said, "it's like an episode of Mission Impossible."

"it'll all be worth it," Motoko smiled.

"Why are you so happy?" Su asked.

"If things work out this Saturday...I _may _have a boyfriend."

"Yup, he's a nice guy," Sarah added, "his name is Hiro...and he's a good guy."

The four girls laughed, and decided, to enjoy this time. Kanako came in and heard the commotion. It was explained about what was going to happen. She agreed to keep Kitsune in the dark. Then, when the next day came...Kitsune's Birthday, they decorated the Common area. Mei helped place the streamers on the ceiling

"This definitely is going to be great," Mei said happily.

"You know it," Keitaro returned, "I had to keep this from Kitsune."

"Why, that was mean," Mutsumi said.

"It'd ruin the surprise," Su reminded. "Besides...he's outdone himself!"

"I need some help in the kitchen," Motoko yelled.

"Oh right, the cookies are baking!" Su exclaimed.

After all of the decorations were made, and the food was baked...everybody arrived. Tsuruko had sent a gift to Kitsune since she cannot fly in her condition. Still, the gifts came in. Everything was set, as Kitsune was about five minutes away. Everybody cleaned up, and they waited. Once she came in, she was surprised.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KITSUNE!" everybody yelled.

"Thank you! This is definitely a perfect way to start my afternoon!" Kitsune said rather surprised.

"We had to keep this a surprise," Keitaro smiled.

"I know," She said.

She was rushed to the couch, and got a gold paper crown. They brought out the cake, and the cookies that were baked. They also brought down her gifts. She was genuinely was happy for everybody. After the huge party, Kitsune is on the roof, looking at the stars. She wanted some time alone. However, Keitaro came up and lay next to her.

"How was it?" he asked.

"I loved every moment of it," she said softly.

"You know...I actually love how things are going to turn out."

"I do to," she said holding his hand.

"Besides...everybody here is on the right track."

"Like rolling a die...hoping to get that high number."

"Kitsune, I never thought this is how things would turn out."

"Neither have I," she returned, "it's been definitely surreal."

He kissed her softly, and stared at the stars. He knew there was going to be problems, but they're now better able to equip, and deal with it. He then smiled. Kitsune had also the same abilities in her relationships with her friends, with Keitaro, and with her family. She also held to the believe that everything will work out, if work was put into it. When she thought about it...it wasn't a heartbreak at all. It was a new beginning for everybody.

_Cette histoire… est de finition._


End file.
